The Blood Moon Lion
by Tancho
Summary: Theo Quin Shepard is an Earthborn Paragon. After witnessing the death of everyone she loves, Shepard enlists with the Alliance. Follow her story as she becomes a war hero and Spectre, and fights to prevent the coming blood harvest. FemShep x Liara
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello.

First, thank you for taking interest in this story. If you're reading this, I assume you clicked on the story out of curiosity...or total boredom. Either way, thank you kindly.

Second, I wanted to mention that this is my first 'full length' story. I haven't done anything more than one shots in the past (or a series of one shots...which is just...one shots...), so this is new territory for me. Also, while I love fiction, I have exclusively written articles for the past several years, so I am definitely treading on unfamiliar ground. If you enjoy the first chapter and would like to help it along, don't be afraid to offer advice.

Honestly, if it weren't for Melaradark's _Dark Energy _series, I probably wouldn't have gone for it. Her story has been simply wonderful, and has encouraged this paragon player to play Mass Effect with a more Renegade edge. Anyways, it's a _beautiful story, _and I am hooked. More importantly, it made me fall more in love with my Shepard and inspired me to tell her story. So, cheers Melaradark.

Third - a few things about the story.

My Shepard is Earthborn/War Hero. I have only played as two different Shepards in my games, so this is a mixture between the two. She's mostly paragon, but she's also human. A lot of her experiences or things she enjoys are loosely (and sometimes closely) based on things I have experienced and enjoy. Tibetan prayer beads, a love of beer with a good group of friends, traveler, etc. I lived in Japan for a long while, so I've always imagined her having connections there...but that come too close to other stories, so I'll probably leave that out. Anyways, here's to hoping you enjoy her as much as I do.

Also, there will be a language (Paragons with a potty mouth? HOW DARE YO-), violence (sometimes vividly described) and sexual content. This is rated M for all the good reasons (right?).

I don't have a beta reader. This first chapter took me months to write (I rewrote it constantly), but the other chapters will be written and published as they flow out of me. Now that I'm on a roll, I think it'll be easier to write now that I've finally finished the first chapter. It will not be _months _until the next chapter. Days is more accurate. I'd like to become the kind of writer that puts out several chapters a week, but we'll see how things go from here.

And last but not least - these first two chapters will center around Shepard's background information. We begin with her Earthborn history, which will end in the next chapter, at which point her War Hero history will begin and conclude. Starting in chapter three, we'll be headed for Eden Prime.

The skeleton of the story is canon - but, I think that's the point of Mass Effect. They give you the basic story, and you fill in the blanks. It's obviously not happening in real time, so we get to be the authors of every moment in between. So, everything will happen as it does in the game (for the most part - no promises), and the rest will be straight out of my brain.

Okay, I'm shutting up now. Cheers.

* * *

Later, as blood leaked through his chapped lips and formed a pool on the floor, he would regret not heeding the flash in her deadly, green eyes. But now, as he saw her finally acknowledge his presence in the room, he disregarded the fury and focused on the task at hand.

Kneeling on the floor, cradling the broken, naked body of her girlfriend, he saw that she was visibly shaking. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her cry.

"_Years…_" He thought idly, _"Yes, it has been a rather long time since we first met." _

He remembered vividly the day he found the sole survivor of the _Olympic Serial Murders_ – a series of murders committed by a xenophobic cult leader on the run. He had invaded house after house along the Olympic Peninsula of Washington state, looking for somewhere to hide as he outran the police. Any family who had the misfortune of returning home while he was there was quickly 'silenced'. Later, when they found him, wounded and dying in the forest, he would mumble something about their deaths being for the _greater good_.

But the little girl he had found, fending off bullies in an alleyway somewhere in Seattle, had somehow escaped his murderous grasp. He remembered her wild, bleach blonde hair, her piercing green eyes, and the splatter of freckles that somehow only made her look fiercer. Although her features looked nothing like it, he couldn't help but be reminded of a lion as he watched her fight off three grown men on her own.

He stood in the darkness for a long while, watching her fight the men on her own. Her agility and movements were their undoing, and he thought they must be stupid. _She's just a little girl; if you work together, this would be over immediately. _As though they had heard his thoughts, one of them successfully landed a blow as the little lion focused on another. She was barely ten years old, and the punch knocked the wind out of her. Her body seemed to melt, as her knees gave way, and she collapsed on the ground. Realizing that the little girl probably had very little time left, he began to step from his place in the darkness, ready to help her. But as he walked towards the sick, dimwitted trio, he saw the girl drag herself to a kneeling position.

The three men were busy gloating and hardly noticed that she was slowly recovering.

If he hadn't seen the gleam of steel as she unsheathed the knife, he probably wouldn't have seen her movements at all. But as she pulled a knife from her mismatched clothes, he saw her eyes narrow, and he knew she was about to impress him.

In one swift movement, she slipped between their legs and sliced through their Achilles tendons. They fell in quick succession, crying out and gripping their legs. She stood in the middle of their bodies, replaced her knife and finally looked towards the stranger in the darkness. He remembered the way her eyes saw through him. He remembered stepping out of the darkness, speaking with her, offering her a place at his side.

And despite her initial refusal, he could tell that she wanted nothing more than to be part of something bigger than herself – much like the family she had lost – and to finally have a place that she could call home.

Eventually, he found her sleeping on a bunk in one of his barracks.

It was nearly eight years later, and he found himself in a similar position as the day he found her. He was watching her from the darkness, and her piercing, green eyes had found him long before he had made himself known. Now, as he stepped out of the darkness, he felt a pang of regret. He had raised her – taught her everything that he knew. She was his greatest achievement. He was the child he had been denied. He was about to destroy his greatest creation.

But, as he lifted his pistol, his aim falling between her eyes, he knew that he must do what was necessary. It was for the _greater good_, after all.

**October 2171/Seattle, Washington**

Theo Quin Shepard stood shrouded by darkness in the back of a derelict classroom. Her wild blonde hair fell on her face, but not enough to hide her green eyes. Leaning against a wall, her body language betrayed her height; she was only a few inches short of six feet. Her clothes were all varying shades of black and ash, except for the singular red sand-scarf that hung around her neck. Bits of light armor were held in place by different wraps, and only covered what was vitally necessary.

She stood silently, watching the meeting that took place in the classroom. Sitting where a teacher might sit was Jackson Riley, who spoke passionately to the other attendees. Jackson was a tall, handsome man; his salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes charmed everyone he met. He was also the founder and leader of the Tenth Street Reds, a gang that spanned North America and into some parts of Asia and Europe. He had started the gang in New York nearly fifteen years ago, before returning to his home state of Washington to lead the organization from there.

The gang fronted as a smuggling group, and the majority of its members believed that was the sole function of their organization. However, the smuggling was meant only to distract from the work the Reds actually did – assassinations. They were the people many politicians, CEO's, and other gang leaders called upon when they needed someone eliminated.

Recently, however, they had been offered work by an unnamed pro-human group. While many of Jackson's lieutenants hadn't seen a problem with taking jobs from them, Jackson had vehemently contended that the Reds were better than a group of xenophobic bastards. None of the lieutenants in favor of taking the work were xenophobic; they simply argued that the Reds were a neutral group. Assassins, they said, were simply a weapon; the arm that wields them was the true aggressor.

Jackson, however, was not swayed. While he himself had made the same argument in years past, he felt that their newest contacts were worth the exception.

Shepard listened patiently from the shadows, grateful to Jackson for not accepting work from the pro-human group. She imagined for a moment what would happen if Jackson had accepted the work and assigned her to the job.

"_It would get messy rather fast," _she thought idly to herself.

The discussion broke through her thoughts, however, as other attendees began offering differing opinions.

"But Jackson, be reasonable. I don't like what they stand for any more than you do, but we've never turned down work before. We've taken questionable hits in the past, and always remained neutral. What's so different about this?"

Jackson took a deep breath and responded, "Our neutral stance has saved us multiple times in the past, but it hasn't always been our saving grace. How many times have we narrowly evaded blame? We may be the invisible middle man, but that doesn't mean we're perfect. All it takes is one trace of our existence, and we're caught in the middle of a fight we didn't ask for. This pro-human group – do we want to risk being grouped with them? Do we want to risk going from a neutral gun-for-hire to a wanted terrorist organization?"

There was chatter in the room before the lieutenant who questioned him before spoke up. "With all due respect, sir, I can't help but feel that we're caving to 'what if' scenarios. If we start getting worried about our client's reputation now, we may soon run out of clients altogether."

Other lieutenants murmured their agreement, visibly nodding their heads. Jackson, feeling slightly defeated, hung his head as he rubbed his forehead. Looking up once more, he spoke. "I understand your fears, and I acknowledge that I am not being consistent with my current stance. But, I am asking you to _trust me. _I have faithfully led this group for the better part of my life. I have invested all I have in you and the work we do. I wouldn't ask for this exception if I did not think it was a wise decision."

His words were received by silence as the lieutenants mulled over his words. Finally, an older man stood, dressed in sand-colored garbs and armor. "You haven't led us astray yet, Jackson. I'll trust you." Other lieutenants slowly stood and nodded in agreement, before the questioning lieutenant also stood. "I, too, will yield. However, I must ask that this does not become a regular occurrence."

Jackson bowed slightly in gratitude and the lieutenants began filing out of the room. Stepping from her place in the darkness, Shepard finally stood where Jackson could see her. "Well done, sir," she said simply. He had leaned over an old desk, palms flat on the surface with his head hung in weariness. "I'm getting tired, Shepard. Asking them to do something against our nature…without a proper reason…it doesn't look good, does it?"

Shepard studied him carefully before stepping closer to the desk. "Sometimes we have to make the hard calls. They may not make sense at the time, but they benefit us in the long run. I believe you made the right choice; pro-human groups are too volatile to be trusted."

Looking up from the desk, Jackson smiled sadly. "Oh well. This will blow over soon enough…and you only just got home," his smile grew and he winked as he added, "I'm sure Maleigh is anxious to see you."

Shepard's usually stoic face was suddenly bright red as she blushed. "Ah, yes. Thank you, sir. I'm sure your wife will be most anxious to see you as well." Standing now, Jackson turned to respond.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you…Laura and I are expecting."

Shepard's features changed very little at the news, but her eyebrow still lifted in surprise. "Congratulations, sir. I'm sure you are both very excited."

Laughing, Jackson clasped Shepard on the shoulder. "I think all this shadow work has killed your emotions, Shepard. If you don't start acting more expressively, people might think you're dead inside," he chided, "Although, given your reaction to my mention of Maleigh, I would hazard a guess that she sees a side of you we rarely see."

Shepard blushed once more, which only furthered Jackson's laughter. "Ah well, I'm just teasing you. Get out of here and enjoy the break."

Nodding slightly, Shepard slipped out of the room.

As she exited the old schoolhouse, she slipped into a nearby alley and quickened her pace. As she neared a dead end, she kick-jumped off the wall and caught the railing of a fire escape overhead. Using the balconies and windowsills of the neighboring building, she made her way to the top. Catching the ledge and pulling herself up with expert grace, she quickened her pace once more, jumping between pipes and exhaust ports, leaping between roofs, and sliding down poles. A hundred years ago, this was a sport called 'parkour', but now it was the swiftest way for her to move about the city undetected. As an assassin, it was one of her finer abilities; however, not all assassins moved the same way. Some were snipers and others were infiltrators.

Shepard was unique; she got in close and used her hands.

Moving quickly through the city, she finally slid down the drainage pipe of an apartment building and rolled onto the ground, jumping to her feet. Regaining a calm composure, she exited the shadows and entered the bustling streets, crossing one on her way to an old apartment building surrounded by a large privacy fence.

The building had been abandoned the owner's some years ago, but a few tenants still inhabited the building. The fence provided them with a bit of green space, and as Shepard slipped through a hole, she stepped onto one of the only patches of grass in Seattle's inner city. Straightening, she looked across the yard to where a young woman sat reading an old book. She had long, brown hair and blazing blue eyes. Her face was sprinkled with freckles, and her smile revealed endearing dimples. She wore a blue sundress as she sat reading on an old lawn chair. Shepard eased towards her, her canter becoming more relaxed with every step. Finally, the girl looked up from her book. It was impossible to tell whether her mouth or eyes smiled first, but it quickly made little difference. Dropping the book, she jumped from her seat, murmuring a single name.

"_Shepard."_

They were in each other's arms almost instantly. Before they could say anything else, they were kissing with urgent force. Shepard wound her arms around Maleigh's waist and lifted her off the ground with ease. As she suddenly began to spin in a circle, Maleigh broke the kiss and laughed.

Shepard finally eased her back to the ground. "I've missed you, Maleigh." Leaning in so that their foreheads were resting against each other, Maleigh smiled. "I've missed you, too, Teddy." They stood there a long time, enjoying each other's presence, before Maleigh lifted her hands and cupped Shepard's face. "Come on. Let's get you inside and feed you."

Smiling ruefully, Shepard chuckled. "Is that a proposition, milady?"

Maleigh slapped Shepard's arm playfully. "Oh, there will be food, Shepard. But don't think for a moment that you are getting off with just a home cooked meal."

Smiling, Shepard took her hand and they walked inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They lay in bed with the lights dimmed, breathing heavily as they recovered from their 'rigorous' activities. Maleigh's head rested against Shepard's bare shoulder, with her arms wound around her torso. Peering down at the beautiful body pushed against her, Shepard smiled contently as she closed her eyes. It was these moments that left her reeling. She could only feel thankful as she thought of how she had first met Maleigh.

_Shepard was Jackson's best assassin, but she wasn't without mistakes. Her style of getting in close and finishing her target with a knife had earned her a few battle wounds; many of which nearly ended her life. She received one such wound four months prior, while taking down a crime lord in the inner city. Jackson rarely had Shepard do anything in the Northwest region; he almost always sent her away for 'bigger fish'. However, a big name had come to town looking to ship weapons overseas. Shepard was sent to silence the operation. _

_The crime boss, a man named Lawrence Riechman, had settled into a warehouse for the night. In the center facility, surrounded by cargo and shipments, they had set up a cozy sitting area where they were playing cards, smoking, and enjoying a few drinks. Paroling the corridors between containers were ten armed guards. _

_Outside, Shepard placed timed charges on the breakers. She decided that the best course of action was to eliminate the guards before the charges cut the power, so that she wouldn't be dodging blind fire while taking down her target. The charges granted her three minutes to kill all ten guards._

_Dropping in from a skylight, Shepard paused. Kneeling on a large shipping container, she breathed in deeply, centering herself. When she had counted ten inhales without becoming distracted, she opened her eyes._

_Moving along either side of the shipping container, two guards unknowingly made their way past her. Quickly, Shepard descended on one of the guards, using gravity to shove a knife through his skull, while her left hand threw a knife between two containers, striking and killing the other guard. _

_Pulling the knife from his skull, she moved around and gathered her other knife. She paused for a moment, listening, and then quietly ran to the other end of the corridor formed by the cargo. As she neared the end, a guard turned the corner. Rolling before his eyes could track her movements, she threw a knife upwards, catching his mouth and killing him instantly. _

_Checking her wrist, she saw that she only had two minutes left. Sprinting now, with perfect silence, she killed five more guards with deadly precision. _

_The last two had paused at the end of a corridor, chatting near the poker table. Realizing that she would only draw attention to herself by killing them while the lights were on, she paused. Ten seconds. _

_As the final seconds count down, she mapped the lounge area with her eyes, memorizing every detail so that she could move easily in the dark. It was then that she noticed something. _

_One of the poker players, who she had first assumed was just another lackey, was looking in her direction. He turned his head slightly, his eyes narrowing, and he smiled. Shepard's breathing shifted slightly, as she shuddered. For a moment, she feared she had been seen.__But as the clock reached one second, the man looked back down at the cards in his hand. _

_And then there was darkness._

_Descending on the two guards, Shepard killed them both instantly and moved quickly to the center of the warehouse. The poker players were now on their feet, shouting, and pulling out their guns. Lawrence was screaming at them to shut up, but it was too late._

_Each one of the frightened lackeys ended their screams in gurgles as their throats were quickly slit. As she neared Lawrence, ready to stab him in the gut and rip through his windpipe, she felt something catch her blade._

_It was another knife. _

_Suddenly, she found herself sparring with someone she could not see. The small amount of streetlight that shone through the skylights only offered her enough vision to catch a gleam of blade here and there. It was as she fought off this barrage of swings that she heard Lawrence trying to run away. A particular wide and vicious swing swiped towards her, and Shepard ducked quickly, throwing her left arm so that a knife flew in Lawrence's direction. Her aim was true; she heard the brief gasp of pain before the loud thud of his body slamming into the floor._

_Her attacker, however, was only getting started. Retrieving a knife from inside her clothing, she kept up her defense. _

_Her cockiness was her undoing, however, as her enemy surprised her. In one fell swoop, he unarmed both of her hands, sending her knives flying in different directions. A low voice chided, "Let's see what you can do without your little toys, eh?"_

_Her ego quickly recovered from her initial shock, as smiled into the darkness. Her enemy descended upon her again, his barrage of swings more vicious than before. Jackson, however, did not consider Shepard his best simply because she could throw around a few knives. _

_Having been a military man himself for some time, he was a master of Krav Maga. _

_He taught Shepard everything he knew._

_Shepard began expertly deterring his attacking, blocking each one masterfully. Pushing away one strike, she caught the other with her right hand and used his own momentum against him. She threw him, removing the knife as she did. Knowing that she couldn't simply finish him in the darkness, she prepared herself for his recovery. _

_After some shuffling, the room grew silent again. Shepard concentrated on her breathing, calming down enough to hear everything around her. It was then that he struck. Catching the knife before it could dig into her heart, she flipped it and began pushing back towards his throat. They struggled for a moment before Shepard cried out and pushed, shoving the knife in as far as she could. It was then that she felt a deep pang in her side. Feeling her side, she found that he had shoved a smaller knife in her side when she had moved to catch the other blade. As her attacker collapsed, gurgling out his last breath, Shepard stumbled backwards clutching her side. Pulling slightly, she removed the blade with a wince, and made her way to the door. _

_She was losing blood rapidly and her mind was clouded. Stumbling outside, she barely registered that it had begun to rain._

_Too delirious to make a rational decision, she attempted to walk to the nearest safe house. Somewhere along the way, she collapsed on the road, where her blood poured out and mixed with rain water. _

_Just before she lost consciousness, she saw someone standing over her. She could see that their mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything. And then, she was gone. _

_When she awoke, she was lying in a bed in a dimly lit room. Her head was heavy and she attempted to sit up but quickly collapsed back into her pillow. It was then she heard a voice._

"_I wouldn't try to move right now. You've lost a lot of blood and you'll probably need to rest a while longer before sitting up."_

_Looking to the source of the voice, she saw Maleigh for the first time. Although she would come to know Maleigh as a lovely, free-spirited girl, her first impression was one of suspicion and timidity. Looking beside the girl, she saw that her clothes were laid out across a chair. On the table nearby were all of her weapons, laid out as though on display. _

"_Yes, I found your…collection. You are a well-armed individual. I take that to mean you are a gang member, perhaps?" _

_Shepard's eyes fluttered as she attempted to maintain consciousness. _

"_Whatever I am," Shepard heaved, "I'm not very good at it, am I?"_

_The girl crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. "That would depend. Word is that a crime lord shipping weapons to Russia was found dead in his warehouse. Police think it was a rival gang…or a vigilante."_

_Stepping forward slightly, Maleigh drew closer to Shepard, "So which are you?" _

Later, as Shepard healed, the two slowly got to know each other. What began as a show of kindness and a great deal of suspicion quickly grew into a blossoming friendship. It wasn't until nearly two months later that they had confessed their feelings for one another.

_They were sitting in a quiet bar, talking about their respective weeks. Seeing that Maleigh had finished her drink, Shepard offered to buy her another. As she stood at the bar, ordering them both another beer, two men wandered over to Maleigh's table. While not overly threatening, they were both clearly drunk and too forward with their desires. As Shepard made her way back to the table, her eyes narrowing dangerously, she saw one of them reach out and nip one of Maleigh's breasts. _

_It was the last thing he did, however, as Shepard sent him flying into a nearby pool table, shattering several bones. The other man threw a disoriented punch, which she easily sidestepped. Losing his balance, the man was his own undoing as he collided with the floor and knocked himself out. _

_Standing, Maleigh placed a hand on Shepard's arm. Shepard's chest was heaving and her eyes were flashing. Finally, looking at Maleigh, she nodded. Grabbing her hand, they left the bar before the police could arrive. _

_Stepping into a nearby alley, Shepard pulled a strand of Tibetan Prayer Beads from her shirt and began trying to focus her anger. Suddenly, she felt Maleigh's hands on her face, drawing their eyes to each other. Maleigh offered a gentle smile and then bent in, kissing her gently. _

_She pulled back after a moment and searched Shepard's eyes. Shepard's heavy breathing seemed to have stopped – in fact, she wasn't sure she was breathing at all. But then, with ferocity and hidden desire, Shepard cupped Maleigh's face and kissed her again. They broke away after a long time, breathing heavily. It was then that Maleigh called Shepard 'Teddy' for the first time._

"_Teddy…I've wanted to do that for a long time."_

_Pulling her into a hug and resting her head on Maleigh's shoulder, Shepard breathed, "Me too."_

Now lying together naked, Shepard smiled. It still boggled her mind how Maleigh had come to trust someone like herself in so little time. It didn't matter, however; she was simply happy to have her at all.

Bringing Shepard out of her revere, Maleigh broke the silence. "So, how did the meeting go? Was Jackson successful?"

Sighing, Shepard replied, "For the most part, yes. The lieutenants had fair arguments."

Shifting her head so that she could see her, Maleigh gave her an incredulous look. "What argument can you have for working with a possible terrorist organization?"

"It's not about who they are, but _what we are._ Assassins do not take sides. We are simply a gun, so to speak. They point and shoot us where they will. The lieutenants were simply worried that if we begin picking and choosing our clients based on any moral code, we'd slowly lose our neutral ground. For the most part, it's protected us from retribution."

Maleigh scowled slightly, which Shepard found endearing. "Perhaps you should take sides. You've had good reasons for nearly all of your kills. Jackson has yet to send you on a questionable mission."

Chuckling, Shepard only pulled her closer. Feeling Maleigh's skin against her own, she suddenly remembered Jackson's news. "Oh! I nearly forgot…Jackson and Laura are expecting." Shepard felt Maleigh smile against her skin. "That's wonderful. He'll make an excellent father."

"I agree."

**January, 2172/Seattle, Washington **

The snow had been gracious to Jackson, and stopped falling long enough for the funeral. He watched with hallow eyes as they lowered the casket into the ground.

His wife, Laura, was dead…as was their unborn child.

Laura's parents had left earth to help colonize new planets. Her father was a geographer, and was given a grant to help map out new worlds. Because they had moved so very far away, Laura only saw them once every couple years. Usually, they came to Earth to visit, but on this occasion, they paid her way to visit their new home. Jackson had wanted to come, but couldn't with several different contracts to address. So he asked a dear friend to accompany her and watched them as their ship faded into the sky.

She made it there safely, and Jackson traded daily transmissions with her. The return trip, however, was not quite as successful.

On their way back to Earth, their ship was intercepted by Batarians. Furious with the Council's recent decision to grant Humans colony rights to 'their' worlds, the Batarians decided they would wreak their retribution on the small transit vessels that passed through their space.

The ship returned to Earth in one piece, but as it landed, no one exited. As the shipyard officials boarded the vessel, they were met with a gruesome sight: everyone onboard had been murdered. By the look of their wounds, it had been a painful death.

The Batarians had installed a VI to fly the ship back. It was a warning: _stay out of our space._

The Alliance acted swiftly, accusing the Batarian government of retribution in light of the Council's decision. The Hegemony quickly denied involvement, blaming the murders on rogue pirates.

"_Your quarrel is not with us, Humans. If you want justice, look for actual criminals – don't blame us for sending unarmed ships into space. Your naivety is to blame, not our government."_

Jackson had screamed himself hoarse at the Alliance officials, but it was of no use – they were just as helpless as he was.

And so he stood before her tombstone, angry tears quietly falling.

Standing several yards behind him was Shepard and Maleigh. Both dressed in black, their arms were linked as they stood respectfully in the distance. A few other lieutenants had come and gone, all offering their respects, but Jackson and Laura had been more than friends to Shepard, so she chose to stay until Jackson asked her to go. Maleigh, undeterred by the cold, remained at Shepard's side.

After the grave was covered and the graveyard workers had left the site, Jackson quietly called out to Shepard.

"Shepard," he mumbled, "Come here."

Shepard looked at Maleigh for a moment before pulling away and walking towards Jackson. Stepping beside him, she stood silently, searching for his eyes. Looking down, he spoke brokenly.

"I need you to help me."

Shepard turned her head slightly. "Definitely – do you need a ride home, a –"

Shaking his head, he looked up slightly out of the corner of his eyes. "No, I need you to do a job."

"A job?"

"Yes. But…I need you to do it with minimal details. Can…can you do that for me?"

"Jackson, I-"

"Please, Shepard. Please trust me. I'll never ask you to do something like this again…I just…I just can't risk it. Please do this for me."

Shepard could not stand the brokenness in his voice, or the shattered resolve in his eyes. She trusted Jackson – he had not led her astray yet. He was, in essence, a father to her.

"Of course, Jackson. When do I leave?"

Sighing slightly, he looked forward, staring at the rolling hills of tombstones. "Tomorrow afternoon. The flight will set you down with enough time to take position. If we do this right, you'll be home the next day."

Although she was willing to do whatever Jackson asked of her, she was thankful that the job wouldn't pull her away from Maleigh for a long period of time. Nodding, she turned to retreat back to Maleigh.

"Shepard."

She stopped and looked at him, listening for further instructions.

"Thank you…"

Smiling sadly, Shepard nodded. "Absolutely."

Turning, she took Maleigh's hand and they made their way to a nearby street car.

Still standing by his wife's grave, he shuddered out a sob. "…and I'm sorry."

He rubbed his face with his gloves, clearing the tears. Looking up, he took a deep breathe, straightened a little and turned to walk away.

"It's for the greater good."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter.

Review if you enjoyed the story (I know it can be a hassle), or if you have any questions. I used the Codex and the Wiki in order to get accurate dates, names and historical references, so let me know if I got something 'wrong'. I'm not sure I'll change it, but it'll be good to find out how the canon differs from the direction I'm taking my story.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back. Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. This one is quite long - 8k+ words. **

**I chose to write a 'play by play' of Shepard's final mission with the Reds, so get ready for that. Some of you may feel that the story is choppy and jumps around - I'm simply telling a short version of Shepard's past since the main focus is on the events of ME1. Further details will be given later, in conversations with the crew, so stick with me...I promise it will all make sense.**

**Also, this chapter concludes Shepard's past. Chapter 3 will focus on Eden Prime, and the story will flow from there. I should mention that I play with 'canon' quite a bit. I don't think any of the games are happening in real time (I mean, Shepard never sleeps or poops! Cooome ooon.), so I think we have a lot of room to maneuver.**

**Last thing - little details such as Shepard's prayer beads, or tastes, or whatever, are intentionally not explained. I felt that explaining them now would ruin future conversations with Liara and Garrus. So, I've intentionally left them unexplained. When Liara joins the merry band, many things will be explained as the two get to know each other. **

**And don't worry - I'll get us to Therum post haste! **

**Anywyas - enjoy!**

**[disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. I do not own the characters. I'm just some kid who enjoys a good story. Bioware owns all. Well, really EA owns it****, but let's not depress ourselves...]**

* * *

**January, 2172/New York, New York**

Shepard sat on the roof of an apartment building in the middle of New York City.

She had been there for several hours, bundled in a thick, black military jacket, waiting patiently for her cue. She had set up a sniper rifle on the edge of the building and would occasionally check to see if the window in question had changed.

Although she was given very little details about the mission – she only realized she was in New York when her plane touched down _ –_ she was told that her target would be occupying a room on the fifth floor of the _Ambassador's Hotel. _After a bit of snooping through the hotel's encrypted files, she found that a high ranking politician would be staying in room 507. She cross referenced the other occupants to guarantee there were no other persons of interest, and then made quick work of finding somewhere to camp and observe. So far, she had been on the roof for nearly six hours, and the freezing air was beginning to take its toll on her.

Taking a quick glance through her scope, only to find that the room was still dark and unoccupied, she burrowed back into her jacket and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted for a moment, resting on her last conversation with Maleigh.

_Shepard stood beside the bed, rolling shirts and packing them in a small duffle bag. Behind her, Maleigh entered the room, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. She moved around Shepard slightly, placing a mug on the nightstand. Straitening, she watched Shepard intently. After rolling a few more shirts, Shepard turned slightly to catch Maleigh's eyes, but found that she was lost in her thoughts. _

"_Hey," she said gingerly, reaching out to brush Maleigh's cheek with her hand, "What's wrong?"_

_Maleigh jolted slightly before looking at Shepard and smiling at her wearily. "I…it's nothing," she said hesitantly. Seeing the unconvinced look in Shepard's face, she sighed, "Honestly, I'm just being ridiculous."_

_Shepard turned and grabbed the duffle bag, shoving it out of the way. She took Maleigh's hand and they sat on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand on her thigh, she turned, "If it's bothering you, it's not ridiculous. You can tell me."_

_Maleigh smiled at Shepard. "I know I can tell you…I just don't want to shoulder you with my worries before you go." _

_When she saw that Shepard would not be swayed, she sighed again. "Oh, alright. I just…I'm just concerned with the timing of this mission. Jackson asked you to take a blind mission immediately after the death of his wife? He's not a rash man, but grief can convince us of a great many things."_

_Shepard chewed on the side of her mouth for a moment before exhaling a deep breath through her nose. "I've been thinking the same thing. In fact, when he asked, I was hesitant to accept…but, in the end, I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. I…I have to trust him, Maleigh, even when he's at his lowest. He's given me everything, and I have to try and do the same in kind."_

_There was a long pause after she finished, both of them contemplating the possible consequences of Jackson's rash decision. Finally, Maleigh looked at Shepard and smiled affectionately. "That's why I love you, Teddy. You are kind and loyal."_

_Shepard's face burned at her words, and she stuttered in an attempt to change the subject. "I…what? Maleigh, I kill people for a living. That's not exactly kind __**or **__loyal." Maleigh, undeterred by Shepard's excuse, looked her squarely in the eye. "I know you enjoy the movement – the fight. But I also see the weight in your eyes night after night, Theodora Quin," Shepard blinked at the use of her first name, "You are not a killer by nature."_

_Chuckling, Shepard quipped, "Yeah, well, I'm sure there are __**loads **__of people who believe __**that.**__" Maleigh smiled at her words and pondered for a moment. Turning back to look fully in Shepard's eyes, she responded, "Did I ever tell you that you remind me of a lion?" Shepard scoffed at her for a moment, "You mean that extinct animal that sleeps in the jungle? Wow, um, thank you." She performed a mock bow, feigning gratitude. Maleigh rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to explain or not?"_

_Shepard leaned back on her arms and smiled, "Sure, tell me how I'm a lion."_

_Turning so that one of her legs was resting on the bed, she began. "In literature and different cultures, the lion symbolizes many things: courage, justice, leadership, wisdom,and loyalty. They are seen as passionate, territorial, powerful, and generous. They are regal creatures, and many religions have even likened them to deities. For instance, the lion is an avatar in Hinduism, or the might of God in Christianity."_

_She paused for a moment and smiled at Shepard. "When I first found you on the street, it was like finding a wounded lion. Your eyes, your face – something about them evoke the fiery features of a lion. Later, as I began to see you fully, I felt the imagery was perfect. You are courageous and powerful, but you are also passionate and loyal. You are the regal lion and the nurturing lioness. The symbol suits you well."_

_Shepard huffed a bit, struggling to accept the compliment, but finally met Maleigh's eyes. "Well, I suppose if you think I'm a lion, I can deal with it. Just…don't let it get around." Maleigh laughed and smacked Shepard's leg. "I do what I want, Ms Theodora Quin. I might just tell Jackson what a cute little lion you are. I'm sure he'd agree." Shepard reached out and grabbed Maleigh, pulling her on top of her. They giggled for a moment before Shepard lifted her head and kissed her. _

_It deepened and lasted a long while, before both of them pulled away for air. A tender smile graced Shepard's features and she cupped Maleigh's face with her hands. "Ah, in response to something you said earlier…"_

_Maleigh turned her head slightly and gave Shepard a quizzical look. _

"_I love you too." _

_Maleigh's face immediately flushed as she realized that she had inadvertently told Shepard she loved her. It was the first time either of them had used the word 'love'. _

_Watching Maleigh's reaction, Shepard saw her face light up with an electric smile. She found herself embraced tightly as Maleigh cuddled into her, snuggling her head into the crook of Shepard's neck. _

_With only a few hours left before Shepard would leave on a mission that left both of them feeling uncertain, they spent the rest of the time resting in each other's arms._

Shaking herself from her revere, Shepard found herself smiling. The memory was a beautiful one, even if the extensive compliments made her feel a bit awkward.

Briefly, she mulled over Maleigh's observation regarding the weight of the lives she had taken. Before she met Maleigh, she would have scoffed at the idea. Now, however, she realized that there was more truth to her words than she would like. _She was tired. _After her parents were brutally murdered, she sealed away the pain and focused on surviving. When she had joined the Reds, and found what was required of her, she found that her stoic demeanor was key to taking life. If she let herself feel for even a moment, the weight would crush her.

But then she met Maleigh and everything changed. What she felt for Maleigh roared passed her carefully built defenses, staggering the once stone-faced warrior. Despite her attempts to compartmentalize her feelings, her love for Maleigh unlocked other doors, and she began to slowly feel the weight of her tumultuous life.

Her thoughts shifted to Maleigh's compliments. _Loyal, territorial, passionate. _When she was with Maleigh, she felt something well up from within – a feeling that she had lost when she was a young child.

The feeling of family. The feeling of laughing joyfully over dinner, celebrating family and community with a group of mix-matched loved ones. The idea caused her to shiver.

It was then, as she shivered at the idea of having a family again, that she remembered the cold air.

_You're on a job, Shepard. Focus._

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. How much time had passed? When was the last time she had checked the window?

Quickly, she moved towards the rifle and pushed her eye against the cold ridge of the scope.

The window was now shielded by curtains, which only revealed slivers of light here and there. "Shit," she cursed quietly. She turned and leaned against the ledge of the roof. Her plan was to watch their movements and determine the best way of eliminating the target. Even if they had immediately closed the curtain, the person closing them could have provided her with a hundred little details. How was he dressed? Was he armed? Were his movements stiff, relaxed, or suspicious? Now, however, she was completely blind.

Her jaw twitched slightly and she sighed. Looking at the rifle, she made a decision. Quickly, with speed born of endless practice, she collapsed the sniper rifle and packed it in the duffle bag. Throwing it over her shoulder, she entered a nearby staircase, and quickly descended to the first floor. Two double doors separated her from the streets, and she watched intently through a window. The front of the hotel was crowded with valets who were rushing about, trying to aid their patrons in a timely manner. All of them wore a similar suit: maroon, military dress suits with gold trim. From the look of baggage carriers and servers nearby, most employees wore similar outfits.

Biting her lip, she formulated a plan. Stepping into the hollow area behind the stairs, she shed the military jacket and shoved it in her duffle. Digging around, she pulled out a black hoody and pulled it over her head. Once she had checked to make sure her weapons were concealed and that she looked casual enough, she stepped through the double doors and onto the street outside. Immediately, she made her way to a nearby metro stop and sat on the bench.

As she waited for the next bus, she leaned lazily against the bench and laid her arms out across the top. She looked around idly, always careful to absorb as many details as possible.

Within a few minutes, a bus appeared, and she boarded. Dropping a few credits in the slot, she sat and leaned against a window. The bus paused for only a few seconds more before continuing past the hotel and turning the corner. Once the bus was several blocks from the hotel, she yanked on the brake and moved to get off.

"Hey, didn't you just get on?" Shepard turned on the stairs to see the quizzical face of the bus driver.

"I left my omnitool at work. I can't go home without it. Thanks though."

The bus driver clicked his tongue and turned back to face the road. "Alright then. Thanks for ridin'."

Stepping down from the stairs, she made her way back towards the hotel. She turned on the street just before and made her way to a nearby alley. Peering around the corner, she saw the back of the hotel. There were several doors, all labeled 'kitchen' or 'laundry'. After monitoring the area for a few seconds, she eased down the alley towards the doors.

Each door was at the top of a few steps, and she made her way to the door marked 'laundry'. Immediately, she began hacking the lock. Within seconds, however, she heard voices getting louder and louder as they approached. Cutting the connection, she jumped down and ducked by the stairs.

"I'm takin' out the damn trash, Jerry! Chill the fuck out!"

The door opened suddenly, and a young kid stepped out, carrying a compacted trash square in his arms. A loud voice boomed somewhere far behind, "Talk to me like that one more time, kid, and you won't have a job here!"

Shepard watched with bated breath as the kid sauntered down the alley way to deposit the trash. Slipping quietly up the steps, she eased through the door. She was greeted by the site of a state-of-the-art, VI controlled laundry room. She could see large loads of laundry passing down a conveyer belt, as clean clothes swung overhead on hooks. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the VI's voice giving directions.

Slipping into the shadows behind machinery, Shepard watched the swinging clothes carefully. It only took a few moments for a fresh set of valet uniforms to pass by. Jumping from her hiding place, she pulled down a dress suit. Fleeing back to the shadows, she quickly shed her hoody, throwing it into a pile of dirty clothes. Pulling the uniform on over her clothes, she patted the sleeves and smoothed the front.

After locating the door and exiting the room quickly, she moved slowly down a white hallway. She was clearly in the 'employee's only' part of the hotel, and needed to create a plan of action to get to the fifth floor.

As she continued down the hall, she again heard voices; this time from around a nearby corner. Spotting a revolving door that read 'kitchen', she slipped in.

"Thank goodness you're here." Shepard blinked as a short, plump woman hurried towards her with a tray. "You're late! Any longer and they would have housed a complaint! Now take this up to room 303. Chop chop!"

As the woman shoved the tray into her hands, Shepard overheard the orders of a young server nearby. As a chef handed him the tray, he barked, "This goes to room 507 – go on, quickly!"

The young man turned on his heel and hurried out a revolving door on the opposite side of the room. Gripping the tray tightly, she didn't give the plump woman a backwards glance as she sped after the server. Behind her, she heard the woman shout to the chef, "They're useless, Eugene. All of them."

Sliding through the revolving door before it could close, she fell in step with the man. "Hey, Eugene caught me before I left; they mixed up our orders. I've got the order for 507, and you have the order for 303."

The man huffed angrily, "Are you fucking serious? And, wait, _Eugene? _You mean Mr. Ward?"

Shepard gulped slightly, and hurriedly lied, "Sorry, he's a family friend. Sometimes I forget formalities."

The man sneered slightly. "That how you got your job? Man, fuck you." Stomach twisting into knots, Shepard timidly responded, "Look, I just don't want either of us to get into trouble. You need to take your order to 303, and I need to take mine to 507."

Turning on his heel, the man walked away. "Yeah, whatever."

As he walked down the hallway, Shepard realized that she didn't know where she was going. Turning, she followed the man at a distance as to not stir up more trouble. Finally, she saw that he was getting onto an elevator. Stepping in with him, she waited with bated breath as the man moved towards the elevator controls. As he punched the '3', Shepard sighed inwardly. Stepping forward, she pushed the '5'.

After a short, tense ride, the server exited the elevator grumpily. Once the doors closed, Shepard knelt and placed the tray on the floor. She began reorganizing her concealed weaponry so that they were easier to access in her current getup. The elevator chimed shortly after, and she picked up the tray and straightened just in time for the door to open.

Exiting the elevator, she quickly spotted a fire escape hologram on the wall. Reviewing the map, she saw that the floor was a full loop. She quickly spotted the fire escape; it was only a few doors away from room 507. Turning, she walked towards the fire escape and checked the door. The moment she pushed it, the fire alarm would go off. _"Good," _she thought to herself, "_If this gets messy, I'll have a distraction._"

Finally, Shepard walked towards the door. She bent her wrist slightly to feel the knife hidden in her sleeve, and breathed deeply. Pausing to center herself, Shepard cleared away all other thoughts. It was time to finish this job and go home to Maleigh.

Bracing the tray against the wall, Shepard knocked on the door. Taking it back into her hands, she stood at attention, waiting patiently. A few, short moments later, the door opened. A tall man, dressed in a suit, and clearly packing a gun, appeared in the doorway.

"Room service?" he asked. Shepard nodded and the man moved aside to let her in. "Come in, come in." He seemed rather irritated as he spoke, and Shepard quickly realized why. A man seated behind a desk, turned to look at her as she entered. He was an older gentleman; his hair and well-trimmed beard were both greying at the edges. He wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, and an elegant, gray suit. As he turned in his chair to look at her, he removed his glasses. She could clearly see his dark brown eyes, and a distinct scar that ran through his left eyebrow and past his eyelid.

"You're very late, ma'am." He wasn't angry, but he wasn't impressed, either. Bowing her head slightly, she apologized. "There was a mistake with the order, sir. We only just corrected it." Sighing slightly, he signaled to a small table near the back window. "Set it there, won't you?"

Shepard made her way to the table, walking past three guards as she did. She scanned them quickly, locating where they kept their weapons. All of them seemed to glare at her.

Finally at the table, she bent over to set down the tray. As she did, she heard the distinct sound of the door locking. Straightening, she saw that the man was now standing.

Gripping his hands behind his back, he took a step towards her. "You're not very good at your job, are you?"

Shepard's heart rate quickened, and her hand instinctively curled to touch the tip of her concealed knife.

"Sir?"

Smiling wearily, he let out a breath. "I'm afraid your clueless act will not get you very far. You are here to kill me, are you not?"

There was a sudden rustling around the room as the guards drew their pistols. "Now, now, men; let's talk to the girl first. Perhaps we can avoid bloodshed." He turned where he stood and looked at each of them. None of the lowered their guns, but they seemed to relax slightly.

"Now, as I was saying, you're here to kill me, correct?"

Shepard simply stared at him, completely immobile. When she didn't respond, he continued. "That's fine, your silence is answer enough."

Turning the chair with his hand, he sat down again, facing her. Crossing his arms in front him, he looked up at her.

"Why don't we do this the easy way, huh? You tell me who ordered the hit, I call the police, and we end this without anyone getting hurt. Now, a name, if you please."

Gulping slightly, Shepard decided to play along. "I don't know."

The man raised an eyebrow, but then seemed to relax. "You don't know?"

She nodded in response. "I was sent in blind."

He hummed slightly to himself. "Yes, yes, that makes sense. It explains your sloppy work. If it's who I think it is, they would send someone with minimal details. They're not kind to their…subordinates."

Her jaw flexed slightly. "I don't work for them. Whoever ordered the hit purchased my services."

The man examined her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "Ah, I think…I think I know who you are."

Shepard's fingers brushed the tip of the blade at his words.

"Yes, there have been reports of someone 'cleaning house'. Several prominent; _er, dangerous _figures have slowly disappeared over the past three years," he studied her once more and laughed, "although, I don't know how you were able to dispense of them so easily if this is how you infiltrate a room."

Pausing a moment, he gestured towards her hand and sighed, "You may want to rethink using your knife. You may be good, but there are four pistols trained on you at the moment. 'Don't bring a gun to a knife fight,' isn't it? You must not be the type to go undercover like this."

Internally, Shepard was panicking. _Did Jackson know about this? What am I going to do? _

The older gentleman, sensing her inner turmoil, brought her out of her revere. "You've been very quiet. How about you answer another question – _do you know who I am?"_

"No sir, I'm afraid not."

Shaking his head, the man rose from his seat. Cupping his hands behind his back once more, he began pacing around the room. "My name is Jacob Harrington - previously Major Harrington of the Alliance. I fought in the First Contact War, and I am one of the only soldier-turned-politicians supporting peace with the other species. As you can imagine, 'organizations' like Terra Firma are none too pleased with the legislation I have successfully passed."

Suddenly, pieces were beginning to fit together. A pro-human group had approached Jackson, and he had turned down their work. Months later, his wife and unborn child were brutally murdered by Batarians, and no one was brought to justice. If Jackson was desperate in his grief, would he have overturned his previous decision? Did he accept work from Terra Firma?

"_Jackson," _Shepard inwardly cried, "_What have you done?"_

It was at this moment that Shepard noticed a slight movement in the upper corner of the furthermost wall. A panel just below the ceiling began quietly flipping, revealing a small device.

Suddenly, as Shepard opened her mouth to warn Jacob and his guards, a small dart shot out from the device. Her reflexes allowed her to glimpse the dart and move slightly, preventing it from piercing her neck, but it still stuck her in the arm. Immediately, she tasted hot saliva and felt extremely dizzy. Noticing the dart, Jacob turned around and saw the device. Shepard saw his mouth open as he began shouting orders at his guards, but for whatever reason, she could no longer hear him. Stumbling backwards, she leaned against the glass. She was quickly losing consciousness.

Looking up one last time, she noticed that the device had an orange blinking light. She watched it for a moment, as the guards scrambled to check the ceiling and dislodge the device, before she saw that it had turned solid green.

And then she was flying.

The explosion ripped through the room, shattering the glass and throwing her from the fifth story window. Directly below, several valets were moving skycars to the Ambassador Hotel garage. Shepard smashed into several of them on her way down; bouncing between them like a pinball. Finally, she crashed into the windshield of a parked car. She could hear the dim echo of screaming around her as she tried to lift herself off the car. The sound of a distant alarm was barely audible in her mind.

Looking over the car, she saw people running from the hotel, valets desperately trying to direct them in the right direction.

Lifting her arm, she attempted to dig into her pants for her gear. She was struggling to stay focused, as whatever drug the dart had elicited was now coursing through her veins. Finally, she ripped a stem pack from her pocket and yanked the plastic off with her teeth. Knowing she had very little time, she stabbed the end into her neck.

The effect was immediate. Sound came rushing back to her ears, sharper and louder than it had ever been. She could hear the distinct, rapid pounding of her own heart. Her eyes were alert and darting everywhere and her body was flooded with energy. Prying herself from the cracked windshield, she jumped down and searched the area. Her bag was still in the nearby building.

Sprinting, she dodged screaming civilians as she made her way to the large double doors. Sliding through the doors, she ran to the spot beneath the stairwell and grabbed her bag.

She was told to meet a pilot at a nearby airfield when the job was done. While she doubted that he was actually there, she knew she needed a way back to Seattle. She also figured that if he was there, he was probably told to eliminate her if she arrived.

Stripping off the maroon uniform, Shepard threw the strap of her bag across her body and ran through a back exit.

She had to get home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**January, 2172/Seattle, Washington**

It was raining in Seattle.

Shepard stood in the wrecked remnants of Maleigh's apartment. Datapads, pictures, and old books were scattered about the floor, and it was clear by the look of the bed that there was a struggle.

She sagged onto the bed, elbows resting on her knees as she hung her head in her hands.

From what she could figure, Jackson had accepted work from Terra Firma. Perhaps they had struck a deal; perform the job they asked him to do and they would take care of the Batarians. As far as she could tell, Terra Firma had simply used the Reds to avoid blame. Jackson and Shepard had been betrayed.

Or, at least that's what she thought before she found the apartment in ruins, and no trace of Maleigh.

For the first time since the death of her parents, Shepard was emotionally compromised. She was utterly panicked and completely terrified. She sat shaking as thunder crackled outside.

"Theodora Quin Shepard, is it?"

Shepard, who would usually have been more alert, simply sagged on the bed. Peering through her hands, she saw the tall silhouette of Jacob Harrington. Sitting up a little straighter, she saw that he had burns along the left side of his face and neck, as well as several cuts and bruises. He stood alone in the doorway of Maleigh's bedroom, bracing his weight on a cane.

Shepard sagged back into her hands and croaked, "Here to kill me?"

"From what I now understand, I have no reason to kill you."

Dropping her arms, she lifted her head a little. "What do you want?"

Jacob stepped into the room and walked towards a nearby window. Leaning against the wall, he watched the lightning.

"It would seem that you and I have both been targeted by Terra Firma. I was targeted for my pro-alien views and you were targeted to take the blame. Given your history, I find it highly unlikely that you would have killed me willingly."

Furrowing her brow, Shepard asked, "How…how did you even survive the blast?"

"It'll take more than a VI defense system to kill me…although, I should be asking you the same. That blast threw you from a five story window. Perhaps you _are _the assassin who has been cleaning house all these years. Although, I wouldn't try going undercover again – it's really not your style."

Shepard simply blinked at his remark and stared at the ground. "Look…I don't know why you're here, but I have nothing left to offer."

Spotting a picture on the floor, Jacob quietly spoke. "She was very beautiful."

"She _is very beautiful."_

"I hope so."

Shepard's jaw twitched at the implication that Maleigh was dead. "Are you here to scare me or do you have an actual reason for intruding?"

Turning slightly, Jacob met her eyes. "Terra Firma is trying to erase both of us. They had no plans for you to actually do the job – they were simply planting you so that my death would be blamed on you alone. That's why your boss sent you in blind, and that's why your girlfriend is missing. The fewer voices they have challenging their version of the story, the easier it will be to craft it."

He paused for a moment, watching Shepard carefully. "You may be interested to know that I told the police that my guards and I were alone when the bomb went off. My testimony is the only thing preventing Terra Firma from blaming you or the Reds."

Shepard sagged deeper still, and Jacob began to wonder if she was even present for the conversation. Finally, she breathed, "What do you want me to do? What _can I do?"_

Leaning on his cane, Jacob moved towards Shepard. "You can put your skills to good use and end this nightmare. If you act quickly enough, you may even save…"

"Maleigh."

"Yes, Maleigh. If you sit here and mope in your grief, however, then you've already lost her."

Shepard exhaled sharply. "While I'd love to, I have no idea where to begin. The details have been kept from me from the very beginning."

At this, Jacob smiled. "Well, that's why I'm here, Shepard." Slipping his hand into his coat, he pulled out a datapad. "They've been posing as a storefront for old ship parts. The building is located near the docks."

Shepard looked up slightly and pulled the datapad from Jacob's hand. She glanced over it before placing it on the bed. Bending forward further, she touched her forehead to her knees, raked her hands through her hair, and breathed deeply. Then, a moment later, she straightened and stood.

"I'm going to need some gear, Mr. Harrington."

"Absolutely, Shepard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The terrorists had terrible aim.

She had wasted little time killing all but one. When she descended on the leader, who had gladly sent his underlings to their death, he was screaming nonsensical, xenophobic mantras. Shepard, however, couldn't hear him. She saw his mouth open, she saw the insane way his eyes bulged, and she saw his arms flail wildly. She heard nothing.

She was much too busy carving out his heart.

Kneeling over his body, knife deep in his chest, she heaved a sigh.

Lifting her head slightly, she squinted ahead. The room was long, much like an old warehouse, and had spots of light here and there.

One such light revealed the lifeless body of a young woman.

Ache ripped through Shepard as she abandoned her knives and ran forward. A few feet before the body, she hit the ground, skidding on her knees.

"Maleigh, Maleigh, no, no, no….oh god," she sobbed, reaching out hesitantly to touch the still frame before her.

As gently as possible, Shepard scooped Maleigh into her arms, cradling her body against her own. It was clear from the swelling and cuts across her face and body that she had been severely beaten.

As Shepard studied her face, she saw drops of water form on Maleigh's cheeks, and reached up to touch her own face.

She was crying.

It had been years - no, a _decade_ since she had last cried.

Returning her focus to Maleigh, she reached out to gently stroke her face. "Maleigh, please…_please wake up._" When she didn't respond, Shepard hugged Maleigh tighter to her body, and lowered her head as she wept.

As she sobbed into Maleigh's neck, she felt the hair on her neck stand up. _Someone was watching her. _Looking up, her eyes pierced through the darkness that the overhead lights didn't touch.

The form in the darkness shifted, knowing that it had been found. Stepping forward, it entered the light, lifting a gun as it did.

"Good evening, Shepard."

Standing before her, aiming his gun right between her eyes, was Jackson. The look on his face was concentrated and emotionless. Shepard, trying to choke down a sob, gasped, "J-Jackson? What are you doing?"

Sighing, Jackson replied, "Surely you know, Shepard. You must have put the pieces together by now."

His words were met with grieved silence, so he continued. "I suppose I should tell you everything, what with all that has transpired between us." Keeping his gun trained on her head, he moved to the side slightly. "I'll have you know that I wasn't lying when I fought against Terra Firma's initial request. I was with you, Shepard. However, recent events have necessitated their help."

Shepard's jaw twitched as she watched him. "So much for their help," she murmured, nodding towards the bodies behind her.

"Ah, well, a minor setback," Jackson replied, "But they were being used just as much as you were. You don't seriously think that was _the head _of Terra Firma? I don't accept work from idiots, Shepard. The men you killed were mere grunts. Their job was to silence anyone who knew you."

Shepard blinked rapidly, shaking her head. "Jackson…why? Why do this? Is this all to avenge your wife and child?"

Jackson's face twisted slightly. "Do not say 'avenge' like it is so petty a thing! _My_ _wife and my child are dead! _Did you not just kill every man and woman in this room? And for what? Maleigh? Do not speak of vengeance like it is childish – it is _justice!" _

The final word flew from his mouth with spit, his eyes bulging and veins popping from where he was gripping the gun. He breathed heavily for a moment, hanging his head in attempt to calm down.

"I never cared much about galactic matters. The Reds had enough happening here on the home front for me to get caught up in anything else. While everyone was talking about the First Contact War, I was forging the greatest group of assassins in the western hemisphere. And now, because I remain focused, it has gone global."

"But that was before. I had given so little thought to galactic matters that I sent my wife through Batarian space without a second thought. That was my mistake – ignorance. And I paid for it…dearly. So when the Alliance chose to work towards peace instead of seek justice for the lives of my wife and child, I knew it was time that I stopped fucking around. I needed to take a stand."

"Terra Firma knew what happened. They contacted me again. They were generous, forgiving my previous refusal and offering me a deal. If I helped eliminate a political rival, they would bring the Batarians responsible to justice."

He paused a moment, attempting to hold a gaze with Shepard's fierce eyes. Looking away, he continued. "But, it was more than just a job. Jacob Harrington is a smart fellow. He knows that Terra Firma is after him and others know it, too. Terra Firma needed him removed from the picture without getting blamed. They asked me to send my best, but I knew that you would never kill for a pro-human group."

"I was hesitant to send you, Shepard. You have been like a daughter to me. But I knew that my ignorance came with a price, and that I had to pay it if I was ever going to move forward. So I did. They were aware of your feelings, and they told me to send you anyways – they said they would take care of everything else."

"They tipped Jacob off before you got there so that you would have to kill him in person. They planted the chef and the errand boy, knowing you would try and switch with him. They made sure you walked through the laundry room and the administration area, all so that the hotel's cameras would spot you. Furthermore, they knew Jacob would get to you – make you hesitate. So they installed a VI system in the room ahead of time."

"The explosion should have killed all of you. The autopsy would have revealed drugs in your system, and your clothes would have traced back to the Reds. The whole thing would have been blamed on a drug-crazed gangster. They knew, however, that there were those who knew you well. Lieutenants who you counted friends…and Maleigh. They took care of every angle."

Shepard's muscles were taut with rage. Shaking, she breathed, "All of this? You were willing to trade all of this for their help?"

Jackson laughed slightly, a hint of crazed weariness in his voice, "No, Shepard, not _trade. _I wasn't giving them anything willingly. Don't you see? I am paying for my ignorance! This is the price I must pay in order to right the wrongs of my stupidity and the Batarian pirates who killed my family! I wasn't trading you like a commodity – I was simply acknowledging my error – serving my penance. _I'm the one being punished! This is all for the __**greater good**__!"_

Shepard hung her head, shaking it weakly. "Maleigh was right…grief drives us crazy."

Jackson looked down at her. For the first time, he noticed the hand resting under Maleigh's body, cradling her. He barely had time to register what it was holding before pain ripped through his chest.

Stumbling backwards, he looked down to see a hole in his body. Looking back up, his brow furrowed slightly. "A…gun? You never use…" He then collapsed.

Lying on the floor, blood began to pool from his mouth. He met Shepard's eyes, feeling a slight pang of fear as he registered the ferocity in them, and murmured, "I should have…heeded that look…all those years ago."

With that, he died.

Trembling, Shepard dropped the gun. It was over.

To her, this wasn't a relief. To her, her whole life seemed to be ending. Everyone she knew and loved was now dead, and she sat surrounded by death.

"Sh-Shepard…" A raspy whisper pulled her from her shock, and she looked down to see the slight glimmer of Maleigh's eyes.

"Maleigh? I-oh…" Shepard broke down, sobbing harder than ever.

"Shh..hh.." Maleigh murmured brokenly, "Oh love…it's alright…"

Trying to focus, Shepard lifted her head, "You're going to be okay…we can get help, we-"

A weak hand reached up and brushed Shepard's cheek, "It's too late…for that…just sit with me…a while." Shepard shook her head vigorously, refusing to believe that Maleigh was dying. She moved her arms, cradling Maleigh so that she could stand and carry her, but Maleigh pleaded, "Please…I don't have…I want to…tell you…"

Shepard's body went limp at her words, and sobs racked her body once more. "I'm here, I'm here. Until the very end, Maleigh."

A ghost of a smile graced Maleigh's bruised face, and she blinked slowly. "I didn't…tell you…but somehow…I knew…" She paused, seeing Shepard's face crumble with regret.

"I should have listened to you! I should have…oh god…"

Maleigh tried to quiet her again, "No, no…Shepard…I saw her…I have no regrets…"

"Her? Who did you see?"

"I am so glad…that I could love you…when I did…even if you…were meant for…someone else…"

Shepard stared, confused, "What…I…Maleigh, I love you. I love _you."_

The smile returned, but only briefly, and she replied, "I know, Teddy…I know."

Leaning in, Shepard kissed Maleigh gently, and Maleigh mustered whatever strength she had left to return it. The taste was salty as Shepard's tears mingled in between.

Pulling away, Maleigh mustered her strongest smile yet, and whispered, "Do something…for me…"

Nodding slightly, Shepard breathed, "Anything."

"Let me go…you are so strong…so beautiful…my little _lion._ There is something ahead…of you…"

She coughed slightly, trying to find enough breath to finish. "You are meant for something…_beautiful. _Be present, Teddy…take the next right step."

There was silence after this, only broken intermittently by Shepard's sobs. Heaving for air, Shepard calmed slightly, and nodded, "I…I will try."

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Maleigh."

Maleigh exhaled her final breath, and Shepard cradled her lifeless body long into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**January, 2172/Seattle, Washington**

"Shepard."

Jacob Harrington came limping behind Shepard, who stood looking at two fresh graves. One for Jackson, and the other for Maleigh.

"I…I am sorry that it ended the way it did."

There was a long pause before Shepard replied, "Me too."

He stood reverently, honoring the graves with a moment of silence.

They stood there a long while, Jacob allowing Shepard to process everything before her. As he watched her features struggle with pain, he realized that he admired Shepard. She was remarkably strong for someone so young, but she also knew to let herself feel. She was allowing pain to make her stronger.

"Shepard…about the assassination attempt…"

Shepard turned to him slightly, studying him for a moment. Glancing back at Maleigh's grave, she spoke, "I have decided to turn myself in, Jacob. I promised Maleigh I would take the next right step. The best I can do is bring myself to justice."

Impressed by her integrity, he hesitantly replied, "I had hoped to talk you into doing something else."

Shepard turned to him, brows furrowed. "Something else? Like what?"

"I'm old, Shepard, but that doesn't mean I'm beyond reason. I've seen you in action…not only that, I've seen who you are. You're not some street thug that needs jail time. You've got a good heart, and while you may have fallen into the wrong hands, that doesn't mean you need to be punished."

He saw Shepard wince slightly. "Yes…I know that the weight of death is pressing in upon you. As a soldier who has taken many lives, I can relate. Rotting away with petty criminals will not solve that, however."

Shepard blinked, "You have something in mind?"

Smiling slightly, he replied, "Perhaps. I'm retired from command, but I'm still part of the Alliance. I think your drive is something it desperately lacks. With your skills, you could –"

"-I'll do it. I'll enlist, but as a grunt. A private," Shepard interrupted, "I don't…I don't want these skills anymore."

"That's…wasteful. With your abilities, you could be among the elite."

"I...don't want to be 'elite'," Shepard admitted, "I'm tired. I just want to be average for a while. I want the normal life that was robbed from me."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, before reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I don't know about anyone 'robbing' you," Seeing the look on her face, he continued, "That is to say, I know that your family was robbed from you, but I doubt you were _ever _normal, Shepard. You have a _gift._ This isn't something you learned – you're a natural."

Shrugging, Shepard replied, "Maybe. But I'd like to do something else for a while."

Conceding defeat, Jacob sighed. "Alright, well, I'll take what I can get. At the very least, I'll pull some strings so you can enlist early. You're almost eighteen, right? Yeah, well, close enough."

He turned slightly, ready to leave, but paused to clasp Shepard on her shoulder. "If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to call."

She nodded, and he set off towards his skycar. Turning once more, he called out, "And Shepard..."

She turned her head slightly and he continued, "You did good."

He then left Shepard to her grief.

Standing in front of the grave, Shepard released a heavy sigh. She felt the heat of tears creep down her face once more, and reached up to push them away.

Finally, feeling as though there was nothing left to do, she moved towards Maleigh's grave. Dropping to one knee, she whispered, "I'm taking the next right step, Maleigh. I'm…trying to do what you asked of me. Being present might be hard for a while…but…I will try." She clenched her teeth, trying to restrain a sob, and wiped her face once more. Standing, she nodded faintly at the grave, and finally turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2176/Elysium**

Shepard sat at a steel table in the middle of a small, cold room. There was one overhead light, which lit the room uncomfortably, and only one window, which was designed so the occupants couldn't see outside.

For all intents and purposes, it functioned as an interrogation room for criminals. Shepard sat tattered and weary, eyes heavy with tiredness. Her whole body seemed to droop in the chair, and her breathing was slow and even.

Even though she was utterly exhausted, however, she still stood and mustered a salute as the door opened. A tall, dark-skinned man, dressed in his military blues entered the room. The gold trim and awards told Shepard that he was N7. She held her salute until he stood before her, just behind the table.

"At ease, child. Take a seat, take a seat."

She slumped back into her chair, and attempted to pay attention.

"I'm Commander David Anderson. You are Sergeant Theodora Quin Shepard, are you not?" Shepard murmured a quiet, "Yes sir," in response.

"I can see that you are exhausted – and rightfully so. You just singlehandedly repelled a wave of Batarian pirates, saving several wounded soldiers and an entire colony."

Thankful for his understanding, she did little to acknowledge his words, and he settled for her slight nod.

"But, the truth is that I'm not here to discuss _what _you did, so much as _how _you did it."

Shepard seemed to wake a little at his words, and she looked up suddenly, studying his face. Anderson accessed his omnitool, and initiated video playback.

"We've been raking through the security vids in attempt to build our case against the Batarians. One security camera in particular picked this up," he finished his statement by holding out his omnitool so that Shepard could see the screen. Pressing play, the video showed Shepard picking off pirates with her rifle from behind cover.

With seconds, Shepard used the last of her thermal clips and the Batarians descended on her position. She watched herself move, pulling a knife from her boot and striking the first Batarian to run through the defenses. Dodging fire, Shepard moved with grace as she cut through her enemies, using their bodies as shields, and whipping out their pistols to eliminate several at once.

She hadn't moved like that in four years.

The video ended, and Commander Anderson cut the feed, shutting off his omnitool. A long pause followed, with Anderson studying Shepard's tense features.

"Sergeant, you've been carrying on as little more than a grunt for the past four years. Your test and training scores were always excellent enough for us to be a little interested in you, but this," he gestured towards his omnitool, "This is something very different."

"I did a little digging, Shepard. May have had a conversation with a Major Harrington. Know the name?" Shepard visibly tensed at the mention of Jacob.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I sent him the footage, and we had a lengthy talk. It seems that there's more to you than meets the eye."

Shepard cursed under her breath and looked up, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Chuckling, Anderson replied, "No, Sergeant, you're not in trouble. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Pushing back in his chair, he stood and walked about the room. "You've had a hell of a life, kid. A painful one, from what I understand. My digging turned up a fair few stories and a few…uh, _less than reputable names. _Jackson Riley," Shepard inhaled sharply, "the _Tenth Street Reds."_

"But, I heard the whole story. I know about your parent's deaths and Terra Firma. I don't blame you, Shepard. In fact," he turned and looked directly in her eyes, "I think it was worth it."

Shepard eyed him for a moment. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

Smiling, Anderson walked back to his chair, resting his hands on the back of it. "You are uniquely gifted, Shepard. Your abilities set you apart. The Interplanetary Combatives Training program will help you put those skills to good use."

"ICT program…N7," Shepard murmured. Straightening a bit, she looked back at Anderson. "I already told Jacob that –"

"-You want to be average, I know. He told me you would argue with me," Smirking slightly, he continued, "Anyone else would be jumping at the chance. You're a weird kid, Shepard."

She shrugged slightly and looked at the table. "I spent so many years taking life that I forgot I was human. I don't want to be some machine tweaked to kill. I want to be alive."

Anderson straightened and crossed his arms. "I'm not asking you to become a 'killing machine', Shepard. I'm asking you to become a defender – a _protector._ There's a difference between taking life just for the sake of it, and taking life in order to protect those weaker than us. This galaxy is a dangerous place, Shepard, and there are trillions of people who need someone like you to defend them. The ICT program will help you hone those skills."

In her head, Shepard heard the words 'next right step' echo slightly. Part of her was afraid that she would become the 'weapon' again; something the Alliance could point and shoot at whoever they wanted.

Another part of her, however, roared passionately at the call. She could stay a grunt, wasting away on her pitiful penance, or she could actually _do something. _She could push through the program and actually be helpful to someone.

The ICT program was a big commitment, and an even bigger challenge. But part of her knew that she needed to try. She couldn't erase who she was – even after four years, her abilities still flowed naturally from her when she needed them most. Instead, she would use them to be a protector.

Pushing her chair back, she pulled herself up and straightened. Meeting Anderson's eyes, she spoke confidently, "It would be an honor, sir."

Anderson extended his hand, and Shepard took it. They shook as Anderson spoke, "Then head down to the medbay. You'll need to get patched up – tomorrow, you'll be training in hell."

Chuckling, he left the room. Shepard followed after, limping to the medbay.

* * *

**That's it, friends. Review if you can - it would be lovely. **

**I'll churn out Chapter 3 asap. Also, if you are enjoying the story, help answer a question - would you like shorter chapters more regularly, or longer chapters once or twice a week? I want to get where I can write 5k+ a day, but that's not realistic at my current level. Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello!**

**Now that I'm in familiar territory, the story seems to be flowing fairly quickly. If the flow stays consistent, I should be publishing a couple chapters per week. That doesn't account for my hectic work life or the fact that I'm supposed to be writing essays for school...but, should everything remain the same, I'll hopefully write as much as I can. Honestly, I love it, so I'm excited to publish whenever possible.**

**A few quick notes, and responses to reviews.**

**First, this is seven years after chapter 2. Shepard is going to act a bit different. She's older now, and after finding purpose and healthy consistency in the Alliance, I like to think she's found herself (a little bit). That doesn't mean that her past is gone and dead, but it's not dogging her every waking moment. I promise - the first two chapters are important! **

**Vampknight364: Thank you so much for your kind words! Also - she definitely starts out more as an Engineer or Infiltrator. This chapter will explain how her N7 training has evolved her, so let me know what you think afterwards!  
**

**Dr Gonzo: I wrote several versions of the first chapter, and many of them saw a lot of Finch. In the end, I decided to take the story a different direction. That doesn't mean, however, that Finch was cut. If you remember in Chapter 1, the Reds front as smugglers in order to hide what they actually do. We'll see Finch eventually, and we'll see what happened to the Reds after Jackson's death.**

**To everyone else: Thank you! Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism - I know I need it. **

**Alright, read on!**

* * *

Engineer Adams was flustered.

Captain Anderson had called down a few minutes ago, asking if he had seen Commander Shepard. Adams, confused, asked if the Commander was missing.

"_No, she's just prone to…erm, wandering. Do a sweep of the cargo bay and the engine room, would you? I need her to be suited up and ready to go soon – we're about to hit the relay."_

"_Aye, aye, sir," Adams had responded, still a little confused as to how a commanding officer had 'disappeared'. _

_Adams glanced around the engine room as Anderson cut the call, looking for their newest officer. He knew very little about her except the scuttlebutt that passed through the lower decks. Apparently, she was the most promising N7 graduate since Captain Anderson; some were even saying she was better, but few had the courage to whisper that aboard the Normandy. _

_His days were spent in the engine room, so he had very few chances to glimpse Shepard. She was unmistakable, however, with her short, wild hair, burst of freckles, and fierce green eyes. He knew exactly who he was looking for. _

_After a quick search of the cargo bay, he saw Corporal Jenkins digging in his locker. Calling over, he asked, "Hey, Jenkins – have you seen Commander Shepard?"_

_Jenkins, who was checking his gear, turned slightly to see the engineer. He smiled goofily, revealing small dimples on his childlike face. Waving, he called back, "Yeah, she crawled down the ladder over there." He gestured to a ladder near the engine room, which led deep into the Normandy's guts. Adam's lifted an eyebrow. "Down the ladder…what? Are you sure?" Jenkins nodded enthusiastically before returning to his gear. Huffing a sigh, Adams walked to the ladder and made his way down. _

Now he was on his hands and knees, crawling beneath pipes and vents, bumping his head occasionally. The Normandy was a compact ship; they had stuffed a great deal of guts into a small body.

Yelping as he smacked his head on a pipe, he finally glimpsed a flash of blonde. Moving so that he wouldn't hit his head again, he peaked over to find the Commander sitting peacefully on the floor. Her legs were crossed and her back was straight. Her hands were folded so that they were gently cupping each other, thumbs touching lightly. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. Instead of calling to her and interrupting her meditation, he decided to crawl to the open space she was occupying.

As he crawled, he suddenly fell from a lift, finding himself on a metal walkway. Pushing himself up and dusting off his uniform, he looked around. "There was a walkway. _Awesome_. " Glancing forward, he saw that the Commander seemed unperturbed by his fall. He took a half step forward, and cleared his throat slightly. "Uh, Commander Shepard?"

A smile graced her features, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Engineer Adams. I don't believe we've formally met." Her body relaxed, and she stood, grabbing prayer beads off the floor as she did. She rolled her head for a moment, trying to stretch her neck, before turning back to Adams and smiling. Walking forward, she extended her hand, which he took. "It's good to meet you, Adams. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Pulling away from the handshake, he scratched the back of his neck. "Captain Anderson asked that you suit up and meet Joker in the cockpit. We'll be hitting the relay any time now."

"Ah, thank you. Did you have to search very long?"

Smiling timidly, he blubbered, "Oh, uh, no – it was nothing." She chuckled slightly, patting him on the arm.

"I apologize for taking up your time. I'll be sure to inform someone the next time I retreat down here."

They began making their way back to the ladder, and in the interest of small talk, Adams asked, "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, why do you come down here to meditate? The noise must be maddening."

Shepard gripped the rungs of the ladder and began climbing, Adams right behind her. "I love it. The white noise is perfect for concentrating. It's silence that's distracting."

Not quite understanding how silence was distracting, he shrugged it off as a 'marine thing' and joined her in the cargo bay. They parted ways at the elevator, Shepard going up to her quarters, and Adams returning to his post in the engine room.

Standing in front of the drive core, he mumbled, "Huh. She's not half bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard stood in her quarters, slowly locking the seals on her N7 armor. She caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror and paused a moment. She had changed dramatically in the last seven years. Prior to her N7 training, she waged war through agility and cunning. Her body had been smaller then, cut so that she could maneuver around people with grace and speed.

Now, however, her body looked very different. She wasn't bulky, but she was much leaner than she had been seven years before. Her arms were thicker, an indication of how much her fighting style had changed during her N7 training.

Anderson had encouraged her to '_go all out_' during her training. So, instead of hiding her abilities as she had done as a basic marine, she utilized every tool available to her in order to succeed. What she found, however, was that despite her natural abilities, she still had a great deal to learn. She was thrown face first into combat situations that required extreme adaptability, and the small assassin found herself waging guerilla warfare like a seasoned warrior.

Her style had become varied and unpredictable, and while this had made it difficult for the Alliance to classify her, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she _loved _it. She could throw a punch that would break anyone's teeth, but she could maneuver around the best of them.

Peering in the mirror a second more, she reached up to ruffle her hair. She had been forced to cut it short when she enlisted, but even at its current length, it was still as wild as ever. Higher ranking officers had often grumbled at her unkempt hair, but what they didn't know was that she had _tried to tame it. _No matter how many times she pulled a comb through it, it still stuck up rebelliously.

Sighing, she stretched her arms slightly, relaxing into her armor. After one last glance, she turned and made her way to the cockpit.

The CIC was abuzz with life as soldiers moved about, delivering reports and preparing for the coming mission.

She walked into the cockpit just as Joker hit the relay. Standing behind him was Nihlus Kryik, a Specter. Shepard had met him briefly when he first boarded the Normandy. Introducing herself, Nihlus had simply stared at her for a long moment before finally shaking her hand. When he walked away, Shepard stood confused for a long moment before shrugging and returning to the CIC.

Now, Nihlus stood directly behind Joker, watching him intently. The cockpit filled with light as the Normandy passed through the relay and immediately arrived in the Exodus Cluster of the Utopia System.

"We have arrived in the Exodus Cluster. All systems are green," Shepard announced over the PA.

"Good. Your captain will be pleased," Nihlus stated matter-of-factly, "I'll be returning to the Comm Room. Alert me when we are ten minutes out."

Joker offered a halfhearted, 'Yes sir,' before looking over his chair to watch Nihlus leave. As Nihlus passed Shepard, he nodded slightly before continuing on to the Comm Room.

"Ugh, he drives me _crazy_," Joker huffed.

Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, sitting nearby, rolled his eyes. "A Specter just paid you a compliment. Most people would be honored."

Scoffing, Joker bit back, "Yeah, except _his _compliments sound like he's removing a stick from his ass. Did you hear the way he said 'good'? I hit a target the size of a pen – he could have been a _little _more enthusiastic."

"Careful, Joker," Shepard hedged, "He might pat you on the back next time…and then you'll be in the infirmary for week."

"Har-har-har, a pat on the back won't brea-"

The comm lit up, Captain Anderson's voice interrupting Joker's protests. "Joker – status report."

Regaining composure, Joker replied, "We just cleared the relay, Captain. ETA to Eden Prime is seventeen minutes."

There was a bit of static before Captain Anderson responded, "Good. Check in when we're ten minutes out."

"Nihlus already requested an update, sir. Speaking of which, watch your back – he's headed to the Comm Room now."

"_He's already here,_" Anderson stated. To Joker's right, Kaidan shook his head.

"Tell Shepard to meet us in the Comm Room. Anderson out."

Joker leaned back in his chair as the call ended and peered back at Shepard. "You heard the man – you're wanted in the Comm Room."

Shepard sniffed a laugh, "You sure know how to get into trouble, huh, Joker?"

"Hey, the Captain was already irritated before my little quip about Nihlus," Joker rebutted, "Plus, this mission is clearly more than a 'blue milk run', so he's probably stressing the details."

"You're certainly suspicious, Joker," Kaidan remarked, "You were at the briefing – they told us it was just a quick pick up."

It was Joker's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, Kaidan. Let's go pick up some silly package with the most advanced ship in the galaxy, accompanied by two N7 operatives and a Specter. You know, just in case the package is _really heavy._"

Shepard chuckled slightly, "Alright, you two – just relax." Turning to leave, she overheard Kaidan quip, "See, the Commander agrees with me."

Calling back over her shoulder, she hollered, "Nah – I think Joker's onto something."

Joker sniggered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the door to the Comm Room slid open, Shepard noticed that Captain Anderson was not present. Standing alone, staring at a steady stream of information, was Nihlus.

"Commander Shepard," Nihlus stated without even turning around, "Thank you for joining me."

Shepard's brow furrowed slightly. "Where is Captain Anderson?"

"He stepped out for a moment. I believe Engineer Adams had an important update regarding the Normandy's drive core. He should be returning shortly," turning, he stepped towards Shepard, "In the meantime, we have a moment to talk."

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yes," he paced around the room, "I've been watching you for a while now, Shepard. You are an impressive warrior. More importantly, you are sensible. People of your skills and abilities are rarely humble, but I have yet to see you make a reckless decision. Your qualities set you apart."

Scrunching her face awkwardly, struggling to accept the compliment, Shepard replied, "Uh, thank you? But, you didn't bring me here just to be nice. What's really going on?"

The door to the Comm Room slid open once more, ushering in Captain Anderson.

"That's _exactly _why we brought you here, Shepard. You've been scouted as a potential candidate for the Specters – Humanity's _first _Specter. Your qualities have everything to do with why you are here."

Nine years ago, Shepard wouldn't have given a second thought to the concerns of 'Humanity'. Since joining the Alliance, however, her perspective had shifted. The Alliance was now her purpose, her home, and her family. Something in her roared forth, excited at the chance to represent Earth as a Specter.

Straightening respectively, she met Anderson's eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Nihlus cleared his throat slightly. "This mission to Eden Prime is much more than a simple 'pick up'."

Smirking, Shepard made a mental note to tell Joker he was right. "I figured something else was going on. What's the situation?"

Nihlus stepped towards a set of consoles, typing on the keyboard a moment. A tall beacon of alien design appeared on the screen, followed by debriefing notes.

"_Prothean," _Shepard murmured, "They unearthed a Prothean artifact on Eden Prime?"

Nihlus simply stared at the schematics as Captain Anderson stepped beside Shepard. "It's not just an artifact, Shepard; it's a functional Prothean beacon. Our job is to secure it."

Shepard studied the schematics a moment longer before turning her head towards Nihlus. "And the catch?."

Nihlus' mandibles clicked slightly, and he lowered his head. "The team that discovered the beacon has dropped out of contact. We haven't heard from them in over eight hours."

"Captain," Joker cut in over the comm suddenly, "We just intercepted an urgent message from an Alliance post on the planet's surface."

"Patch it through, Joker," Anderson replied. The screens went dark for a moment before blazing to life. The footage was of a warzone.

The cinematography was nauseating; whoever was filming was clearly running for their lives. Nihlus, Shepard, and Anderson all stepped closer to the screens, squinting to make sense of the commotion.

Because the cameraman was clearly running from the battle, they could only see Alliance soldiers and armed colonists running the opposite direction, firing weapons at an unknown enemy. They watched as several fell in their tracks, riddled with bullets.

Suddenly, the camera tipped forward, tumbling chaotically to the ground; the cameraman had tripped. It rested against the grass for a moment, before slowly looking back up. Running quickly towards him was a female Alliance soldier dressed in white armor. Sliding to the ground, she shielded the man with her body, screaming, "GET DOWN!" The soldier returned her attention to the battle, but the camera was focused on something else.

The nearby Alliance soldiers and colonists were all slowly lowering their weapons, gazing up towards the sky. Timidly, the camera turned as well and froze

Descending from the clouds was what looked like a giant, black hand. Beside her, Shepard heard Anderson inhale sharply.

The camera pulled away suddenly, looking back to the soldiers…before the footage abruptly ended.

"That's all there is, sir," Joker spoke, piercing the silent shock in the Comm Room, "It just cuts to black after that."

"Go back to 31.5, Joker, and hold it," Anderson ordered.

The screen flashed back to the UFO pushing through the clouds. There was silence as the three of them studied the screen.

Turning, Anderson looked to Shepard and Nihlus.

"This mission just got a whole lot more interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On any other day, Eden Prime would have been a vacation spot. The luscious green grass, the crisp sound of wind flowing through the trees; it was the epitome of a garden planet.

Today, however, its skies were darkened with smoke, as colonists and soldiers fought off unknown invaders. Shepard, Kaidan, and Jenkins moved cautiously through the rolling hills, taking cover often to scout ahead.

Crouching behind boulders, Jenkins turned to Shepard. "Isn't this _awesome, _Commander?"

Shepard cast him an incredulous look before peering from behind the boulder.

"I mean, we'll probably make history! A working Prothean beacon, and I'm part of the strike team recovering it…" He seemed to trail off in awe. Shepard, returning to cover, clasped Jenkins' shoulder.

"I understand you're excited, Jenkins, but right now I need you focused. If we don't work together, someone is going to get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

Jenkins nodded vigorously, eyes wide with embarrassment. He whispered a, "Sorry ma'am," and Shepard responded by patting him on the back.

"It's alright – just stay _focused._"

She peered around the corner again and gave the all clear. Jenkins stepped from behind the boulders first, Kaidan close on his heels.

The drones came out of nowhere.

Flying out of cover, they honed in on Jenkins, overloading his shields with a barrage of bullets. Instead of rolling back into cover, he lifted his rifle - but it was too late. The bullets ripped through his shields, killing him instantly.

Shepard lunged forward and tackled Kaidan, who almost suffered the same fate. They both leaned against the rock, catching their breath. She pulled a grenade from her belt and turned to Kaidan. "I want you to flank them from the right, Lieutenant. If any of them survive the blast, you need to take them down. I'll be exposed, so you'll have to act fast." Nodding, Kaidan moved around Shepard and waited for her signal.

Leaning against the rock, she activated the grenade. Kaidan had expected the signal immediately, but instead, he watched as Shepard quietly counted to herself. "_She's timing the blast…risky," _Kaidan thought anxiously.

Suddenly, Shepard looked directly at him and nodded. Throwing herself from cover, she threw the grenade at the drones.

Her timing was perfect.

As the grenade soared between the machines, it exploded, ripping through their shields and metallic armor. Two swerved away from the explosion, emerging suddenly from the smoke, training their sights on Shepard. She ran, zigzagging back to cover, dodging fire along the way.

"Whenever you're comfortable, Lieutenant!"

Kaidan wasn't stalling - he had been waiting for them to draw closer to the boulder. As they swept in, intent on killing their prey, his body ignited with blue light. Throwing both his arms forward, he used his biotics to grab the drones, slamming them powerfully against the rock face. The debris rained over Shepard's head, and she swatted it away as she exited cover. Usually, Shepard would share a chuckle with her comrade about how they had 'taken their sweet time', but instead, she turned her gaze to Jenkins' broken body.

Both she and Kaidan kneeled beside him. Whether out of habit or wishful thinking, Shepard pressed a finger to Jenkins' neck, checking for a pulse.

"They ripped right through his shields, Commander. He never stood a chance."

Kaidan watched as Shepard's jaw twitched slightly. Given Shepard's short tenure on the Normandy, he imagined that she couldn't have known Jenkins very well. It was clear, however, as she quietly studied Jenkins' pale face, that she was not flippant with the lives of her subordinates.

Reaching forward, Shepard swept her hand across his face, closing his eyes. Exhaling heavily, she looked at Kaidan. "Let's set a marker – the Normandy can perform a pick up now that we've cleared the area." Nodding, Kaidan pulled a small transmitter from his belt and stabbed it into the earth. Standing, Shepard glanced at Jenkins one last time before turning to Kaidan once more.

"Are you read to move, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please God, _please." _

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams came tearing through the dig site, zigzagging around short, concrete blocks. Dirt and small pieces of rock flew into her face as bullets whizzed past her, ripping through the earth.

As she hooked a right, she saw that she was headed uphill into a clearing. Only in the middle, at least a hundred yards away, stood a single, solitary boulder. "_Please God," _she rasped as she pushed herself up the hill, sprinting as quickly as she could. The two drones in pursuit, however, were much faster, and she quickly felt their bullets dogging her heels.

Fight-or-flight instincts took over, and Ashley dove forward, whipping out her pistol as she rolled over. Two clean shots ripped through the drones, and they dropped to the earth with a loud '_clunk'. _

Pulling her knees to her chest and hanging her head, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. The thought of '_thank you, God,' _played like a mantra through her head. Holstering her pistol, she stumbled to her feet, dusting herself off.

Looking up, Ashley's heart rate dropped suddenly. Standing back towards the dig site were two synthetic creatures, slowing hoisting the body of a colonist onto a tripod. A breath later, the sound of metal unsheathing punctured the air, as a large spike telescoped towards the sky, ripping through the colonist's body. Before she could stop herself, something between a snarl and a gasp fell from Ashley's lips, alerting the synthetics to her presence. Turning, she dove behind the nearby boulder.

Dirt exploded around her as the synthetics fired on the spot she had been standing only moments before. Pulling her assault rifle out, she clutched it to her chest; there were two of them and only one of her. Given her position, they would likely flank her.

Steeling herself, she listened carefully for their faint footsteps, trying to predict their movements. Peering around the left side of the rock, she yelped; as the synthetic came into view, bullets whizzed past her helmet and shredded its armor. The alien machine dropped to its knees for a moment, the light on its head fading as it collapsed. She heard the faint thud of the other synthetic nearby. Turning slowly, she felt her entire body relax – moving towards her position were two Alliance soldiers.

"I'll check the perimeter, Lieutenant. Tend to that soldier," one ordered. The lieutenant approached her, holstering his assault rifle, and pulling off his helmet.

"Are you alright?"

Sighing slightly, she replied, "Much better now that you're here. I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212."

"I'm Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko of the Normandy," he gestured towards the other soldier who was checking the tall spike, "And that's Commander Shepard." Ashley turned to watch the officer as she jogged back, a grim expression etched on her face.

Slowing to a walk, Commander Shepard began removing her helmet as she made her way to Ashley and Kaidan.

"Commander Shepard," Kaidan started, "This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Shaking hands, Shepard asked, "The 212? Where's the rest of your squad, Williams?"

"Ah…they…they didn't make it, ma'am."

Frowning sympathetically, Shepard threw a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing towards the shredded synthetics. "Killed by those things?"

Nodding, Ashley replied, "I think…I think they're _Geth_."

"Geth?" Kaidan asked anxiously. "They haven't been seen outside the Veil in hundreds of years – what would they be doing here?"

Shepard rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "The parameters of this mission have changed dramatically. I think it best we get to the beacon as quickly as possible."

Kaidan nodded, but Ashley looked confused. "The beacon? You mean the artifact they pulled out of the ground a day ago? Wait," her mouth gaped slightly, "That's what this is all about?"

"I don't know for sure, but I intend to find out." Shepard replied. Lifting her helmet, she paused a moment. "You alright, Williams?"

"Yes ma'am; just your basic cuts and bruises."

"Williams, you witnessed your entire unit get killed. I'm asking if you're _okay."_

"I..." Ashley hesitated. In all honesty, she was shaken. At the very least, this mission would end in several sleepless nights. She straightened and returned Shepard's strong gaze. "What I need right now, ma'am, is to focus. I need to finish strong. I need to kill the bastards who murdered my unit."

Shepard's mouth curled into a small smirk. Hauling her helmet back on, she pulled out her assault rifle and gestured towards the dig site.

"Then move out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shore party to Normandy. We've secured the beacon and we're ready for pick up."

"Acknowledged," Joker responded, "Stand by."

Dropping her arm from her ear, Shepard turned to see Ashley and Kaidan staring curiously at the beacon.

"Incredible. Actual working Prothean technology," Kaidan said, a note of awe in his voice.

"It wasn't doing anything like this when we found it," Ashley replied, gazing at the faint green glow the beacon was emitting.

In all fairness, the beacon _was _fascinating. However, this mission had taken a turn for the _weird, _and Shepard's thoughts were occupied with everything that had transpired prior to finding the artifact.

_After saving Ashley, Nihlus checked in, asking them to meet him at the space port. Leaving the dig site, they came upon a small science facility. Lining a nearby cliff were several more spikes like the one they had seen before. As they drew closer to the facility, they heard a loud noise – as though someone was slowly collapsing a telescope. Turning, they saw the impaled victims fall from the tripods; or at least, Shepard thought they were the victims. Rising to their feet, she saw that whatever they were, they were grossly disfigured. Wires and pipes ran through their naked bodies like blood streams, and blue lights gleamed through their grey skin. _

_The mutants ran towards them suddenly, both Ashley and Kaidan looking to Shepard for instructions. When it was clear that the mutants were going to attack, Shepard gave the all clear. Their bullets tore through the creatures, causing them to groan lifelessly as they fell to the ground. _

"_C-Commander…I think they were…colonists," Ashley whispered. _

_Clenching her jaw, Shepard responded, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Right now, however, we need to find the beacon. Stay focused."_

_They then cleared the science facility, running across two survivors who had locked themselves away when the fighting began. One, an older woman, shared what she had witnessed. The other, a man around the same age, seemed to murmur mindlessly. _

"_They're coming," he whispered, his eyes wide, "We have run our course. They will extinguish us as they extinguished those who came before. It's too late…it's too late…"_

_Shepard turned her head slightly, her brow furrowing as she listened. "Is he okay?"_

"_He's on medication," the other survivor explained, "We've been locked in this room for so long that he hasn't had a chance to take his next dose." _

"_Will you be okay? We need to go to the space port," Shepard inquired._

"_I-I think so."_

"_Good – the Alliance will be evacuating you soon. Hang tight," Shepard spoke as she turned to leave. Opening the door, she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning, she found herself face to face with the man. His eyes bulged and he whispered, "It's over. Do not struggle."_

_Reaching over, she gently detached his hand from her arm and left the room._

_They fought through several more of the mutants, which the survivors had called 'husks', before reaching the space port. As they approached, they saw an enormous ship – the size of which could only be measured in kilometers – take off. Seeing the bottom half of the ship, which was comprised of several tentacle-like limbs, Shepard realized that it was the ship she had seen descending in the video. Pushing through their ever-growing shock, the team continued into the cargo area. _

_There, they found Nihlus lying on the ground, a bullet wound in his skull. _

_As they studied the scene, trying to piece together how a senior Specter agent had been killed at close range, they heard shuffling nearby. Whipping around, pistols at the ready, Shepard called, "Come out. We know you're there."_

_Hands in the air and a look of pure terror etched across face, a dock worker emerged from behind a stack of crates. _

_He had fallen asleep during his shift, and woke just as Nihlus had approached the port. Apparently, another Turian appeared, and Nihlus had relaxed, speaking to him as a friend. He called his 'friend' 'Saren'. _

_When Nihlus had turned around, Saren had pushed a pistol to his head and killed him. _

_Leaving the dock worker, they raced after Saren. Several shredded Geth and deactivated bombs later, they found the beacon. Saren, however, was nowhere to be found._

Shepard's head was swimming. Who was Saren? Why were the Geth on Eden Prime? What had they done to the colonists? Why were they after the beacon? _Where did that ship come from?_

As she tried to put the pieces together, she felt a pulse of energy ripple past her body. Whipping around, she saw the beacon, glowing brightly, and Ashley pulling Kaiden away from it.

"COMMANDER! IT'S PULLING US TOWARDS IT!"

Without thinking twice, Shepard sprinted at them from the side, throwing the full force of her weight into both of them. Kaidan and Ashley both tumbled sideways, scattering on the ground. Untangling themselves from each other, Kaidan looked up. Shepard was now caught in its pull.

As he scrambled to his feet, the beacon began emitting a high pitch tone, as though it were powering up. Suddenly, it pulsed again, throwing Kaidan and Ashley backwards, and yanking Shepard into the air. Her limbs were spread, head thrown back and body taut. The tone went higher and higher, causing Kaidan and Ashley to cover their ears in pain.

And then it exploded. As Shepard's body hit the ground, the beacon's tall spire shattered, causing small pieces to rain down on her.

Peering up, Kaidan saw the smoking remnants of the beacon and Shepard's limp body. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to her, screaming into his comm channel as he did.

"Commander Shepard is down; I repeat, _Commander Shepard is down!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard's eyelids opened lazily. Her body was curled in a ball, and her muscles yearned to be stretched. Throwing her limbs out and arching her back, she squeezed her eyes shut as she yawned. Relaxing back into the floor, she opened her eyes once more…and froze.

_Where am I?_

Everything was white. There were no walls and no ceiling; no boundaries of any kind. Sitting up suddenly, she looked down. She was still wearing her N7 armor.

_First the husks, then the ship, now I'm hallucina- _

"**THEODORA**."

A voice – no, _a thousand voices _– thundered horribly through the space. Shepard collapsed into the fetal position, gripping her head tightly as pain throbbed between her ears.

"**THEODORA QUIN SHEPARD**," the voices roared once more, growing louder and closer.

Shepard trembled on the floor, crippled by the noise. She could distinctly hear the pounding of her heart as though it were located in her head.

Between each throb, she heard the distinct sound of padding feet. She tried to concentrate on anything but the pain, but her eyes watered whenever she tried to open them.

"Theodora Quin Shepard," a single voice this time, soothing and melodic. Strange hands brushed her face, and she felt a sudden warmth course through her body. The pain, as suddenly as it had come, was now gone. She lay frozen for a moment, unsure if she should look. Lifting her head a bit, she peered between her arms.

An alien, a species she did not recognize, looked down at her. It stared blankly at her, its four eyes blinking occasionally.

"Are you Theodora Quin Shepard?"

Relaxing a bit more, she nodded, "Yes."

"Then stand."

Unfurling, she pushed herself up. As she stood, she took a few steps back, looking the alien up and down. She immediately noticed their soft, green skin and the way their head arched, forming a point in the back. They wore white armor, which reminded her of the samurais of old back on Earth.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

The alien bowed its head and answered, "I am the Avatar of Hope, and I am a Prothean."

Shepard inhaled sharply as her eyes widened. "A _Prothean?_" Reaching up, she scratched her forehead. "_Oh God," _she muttered to herself, "I _am _hallucinating."

"This meeting is not a hallucination, Theodora Quin Shepard," the Prothean interjected, "During our cycle, our technology allowed us to share memories, knowledge, and feelings through touch. The beacon allowed you to touch my mind, as I have touched yours. We are meeting at the crossroads of a mutual exchange."

Eyeing the alien, Shepard hesitantly asked, "So…you're alive?"

"No. I am dead."

Sighing, Shepard shrugged, "Right, well, you'll have to forgive me if this all seems a little…strange."

The Prothean stepped towards her. "There is no time for hesitation, Theodora Quin Shepard. This nexus in time will not last forever – soon you will regain consciousness, and our exchange will end. Before that, there is much I must tell you."

Sighing slightly, she relented. "Shepard."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can call me Shepard. It's easier," Shepard replied, "And you…Avatar of Hope? Prothean?"

Smiling, the Prothean bowed once more, "You may call me Janxo."

"Janxo…got it. Well, uh, you'll have to help me out here. This isn't exactly what you'd call _normal _where I come from. In fact, this is what most would call 'out of this world'. It's kind of unbelievable."

"It is understandable. You stand now where a million others stood before, Shepard. To comprehend it all would likely drive you insane."

Blinking, Shepard asked, "Comprehend what?"

Before Janxo could respond, the sound of rushing water roared somewhere in the distance. Shepard looked up, trying to determine where the sound was coming from.

Looking back, she saw that the Prothean was walking towards her. "There is no time, Shepard."

The Prothean reached out and touched Shepard's forehead. Suddenly, images and sounds flashed through her mind. She watched as worlds burned and heard the cries of a thousand tortured voices. She saw the flash of blue lights on dead skin, smelled the distinct stench of rotting flesh, and felt the weight of loss. Just when it seemed as though her senses would overload and her mind fall away, it ended.

Shivering slightly, Shepard opened her eyes. At some point, between Janxo touching her forehead and the vision ending, she had fallen to her knees.

She could hear the sound of water rushing towards her, growing louder every second, and she looked to Janxo for understanding.

"I am afraid we are out of time, Shepard. I have given you the warning. I pray it is enough."

"Enough? _What did I just se-" _

She was cut off as a wave crashed into her, throwing her forward, and wrapping her in its suffocating embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lieutenant, would you inform the Captain that the Commander is waking up," Doctor Chakwas inquired.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Alenko saluted and exited the infirmary.

Lying on a medical cot in the back of the medbay was Commander Shepard, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Connected to her head were several sensors, which Doctor Chakwas began removing as Shepard stirred.

"Commander Shepard," Doctor Chakwas smiled, "Welcome back."

Shepard slowly rose to a sitting position on the cot, rubbing her forehead wearily.

"How long was I out, Doctor…?"

"Chakwas. Doctor Karin Chakwas. And you were out for nearly fifteen hours, Commander," she replied as she placed the sensors on a nearby table. "I must say, Shepard; it doesn't bode well for our relationship if our first formal introduction takes place after you're knocked unconscious by alien technology," she teased.

Smiling weakly and chuckling, Shepard muttered, "Sorry 'bout that…"

The doctor stepped forward, patting the younger woman on the back. "No worries; I've been a field doctor long enough to know how marines function. If you can't shoot it, you headbutt it. End of story."

Just then, the far door slid open, and Captain Anderson stepped in. "How's she doing, Doctor Chakwas?"

"Well, she's a bit groggy, but by my estimations, she should be fine," Chakwas paused a moment and turned towards Shepard. "I did, however, detect unusual beta waves while you were asleep. Perhaps side effects of the beacon?"

The Captain looked to Shepard, who ran her hand through her hair, mentally racking her mind.

The truthwas that she could barely remember anything. It was all there, just in pieces. Or, at least, she thought it was all there. She saw flashes of white, loud voices, the sound of water, and…

"I saw…visions of war; blood, fire and destruction. People dying – bursting into ash. It was…intense. I think it was a warning."

Anderson studied Shepard's face for a moment before turning to Chakwas. "Could you excuse for a moment, Doctor?"

Chakwas nodded knowingly, and slipped out of the infirmary. He watched her leave, and turned back to Shepard as the door closed behind the doctor.

"Tell me everything, Shepard. Start at the beginning."

Shepard recanted the entire mission, from the death of Jenkins to the garbled visions from the beacon. Anderson paced about the room as she spoke.

"This is…big, Shepard."

Shepard nodded weakly before lowering her gaze.

Anderson continued, "We'll need to report everything to the Council – including the warning in your vision."

Shepard shot him an incredulous look. "What are we going to tell them? That I had a bad dream?"

"We've got to try, Shepard," Anderson urged, "And even if they dismiss the vision, we have to seek justice against Saren. I've had…_run-ins _with him before. He hates Humanity; he would do anything to prevent us from gaining a seat on the Council, let alone a place among the Specters."

"Are you saying he would intentionally sabotage my candidacy? How would he know I was being observed? Wasn't our mission classified?"

"Saren is a Specter, Shepard," Anderson replied solemnly, "Which will make our case against him…problematic. Specters can do anything, go anywhere – our evidence will have to be solid."

"Do we have time to do a full investigation?"

"Unfortunately, no. We'll be arriving at the Citadel shortly, and we'll be asked to give a full report to the Council."

"Lovely," Shepard mumbled sarcastically. Stretching, she jumped down from the cot and straightened. "You can count on me, sir. I'll do whatever's necessary to see that Saren is brought to justice."

Smiling wearily, Anderson gripped Shepard's shoulder. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the same, quiet soldier I met on Elysium, Shepard. You've matured into quite the leader; not to mention a gifted fighter and tactician. Taking down Saren will be difficult, but I have no doubt that you're the person for the job."

Shepard blinked, her face blank. Stuttering, she replied, "Ah, t-thank you, sir."

Anderson laughed heartily as he made his way to the exit. "Perhaps that quiet kid is still in there after all."

Walking through the door, he added over his shoulder, "Clean up, Shepard – it's time play politician."

* * *

**Since I'm writing this post-ME3, you may have noticed that I'm taking full advantage of the expanded universe. I'm going to weave the story together using details from all three games (since I hope to write through ME3), so don't be alarmed if you see things that weren't shown in ME1. Also - I'm totally bring the Omni-blade to ME1. Seriously. If my Shepard specializes with knives, she's going to have an omni-blade.**

**Cheers! Review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, dearest readers,**

**So, this was not a case of 'I forgot/got too busy/I won't be uploading much anymore'. I recently decided to transfer to a different university, and have spent the last two months writing essays. Because I had due dates, etc, I felt guilty whenever I worked on _The Blood Moon Lion_. Nevertheless, I still did, haha...just not as much as I would have liked. We're back to normal, however, and I will be making regular updates once more. Thank you for your patience.**

**Also, as a treat, this is an extra-long chapter. I think it's 8,300 words without the author note. **

**Last! I think my Shepard might be a little vanilla in the chapter, so bare with me. This was kind of an 'in between' chapter; we had to get through all the intro stuff before we could get into the meat of the story. The ending, however...should give you a little taste of the direction I'm taking my version of ME1. It might be confusing, but there will be answers in time. **

**For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard stretched her neck and arms as the Presidium elevator slowly rose to the Council Chambers. Behind her, Ashley and Kaidan moved restlessly in place. After docking at the Citadel, they were quickly ushered to the Embassy Suites. There, they met Ambassador Udina, who was less than pleasant to Captain Anderson, and did everything in his power to ignore Shepard's presence.

_He probably thinks I botched Humanity's chances at having a Spectre, _Shepard thought with a sigh. Now, they were on their way to meet with the Council. While evidence was sketchy at best, Udina and Anderson insisted that they at least share their testimonies before moving forward with an investigation.

Behind her, Kaidan cleared his throat. "Commander - permission to speak freely?"

Turning in place, Shepard met Kaidan's gaze with a relaxed smile. "No need to be so formal, Alenko. Of course you can speak freely."

Nodding, Kaidan continued, "I was just wondering if…well, if you think we have a leg to stand on?"

Beside him, Ashley scoffed, "A leg to stand on? We have eye witnesses who _saw _Saren shoot Nihlus. They _watched _him order the Geth to arm explosives. What better evidence than a firsthand account?"

Smiling weakly, Shepard replied, "It's actually not worth much, Ash. If every galactic dispute was decided by what someone _says _they saw, then there would be very little peace."

"Exactly," Kaidan added. "Do we have any concrete evidence that can tie Saren to Eden Prime?"

Shepard's brows furrowed. "I'm afraid not. We can prove the Geth's presence, but we can't hold Saren responsible with what we currently have."

Ashley scowled, grunting, "That bastard can't run forever, ma'am. We'll find what we need."

Shepard flashed a lopsided grin and slapped Ashley on the arm. "That's the spirit, Ash. I knew there was a reason I asked Anderson to transfer you. Glad to have you aboard."

Ashley seemed to become rigid for a split second, her eyes going wide, before she recovered and replied, "Thanks, Shepard."

As they returned their attention back to the door, there was a chime and a voice that heralded their arrival. Stepping out of the elevator, they paused to take in the sight. Perfectly trimmed trees with white blossoms lined the different walkways. Far beyond tall steps were giant glass windows, all allowing in a faint red glow. It was like an orchard at sunset.

Shepard turned to see Kaidan and Ashley gaping at the view. Chuckling she stepped forward, "Okay kids, time to go." They fell in step and made their way towards the stairs. As they neared the top of the first set, Shepard heard her name being called. Turning, she saw a Turian jogging towards the stairs.

"Commander Shepard," he began as he jogged up the steps, "Do you have a moment?"

Turning her head to investigate the stranger, she replied, "I don't have a lot of time, but I can spare a second. Have we met?"

The Turian shook his head and extended his hand, "The name's Garrus Vakarian. I'm the C-Sec Officer in charge of Saren's investigation…well," he paused with a grimace, "…_was."_

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Was? Did that change?"

Mandibles twitching, Garrus replied, "I ran out of time. As a Spectre, Saren can cover his tracks by simply claiming his actions are 'classified' or 'above board'. Even if he's under investigation, no one but the Council and other Spectre's have access to that information."

"And I'm guessing no one's sharing, huh?"

"Bingo."

Rubbing her chin, Shepard asked, "Well, where does that leave us? I'm no closer to pegging him than you – how can I be of any service?"

Flashing a talon, he pointed, "You've actually witnessed his actions while I've only been able to investigate from a distance. I think if we work together, we can both find what we're looking for."

"I'm guessing you have an idea?"

"Something like that," Garrus said. "I've heard whispers in the Wards that a Quarian found something she wasn't supposed to…some are saying it's linked to Saren."

Shepard studied him for a moment before replying. "I don't know for sure how things are going to go with the Council…but I can guess. If we come out empty handed, and my superiors give me permission to conduct an investigation, I'll be more than happy to help you finish your own."

Baring his teeth in what seemed to be a smile, Garrus nodded. "Thanks, Shepard. I'm going to piece together what I can so that we'll have a solid lead. I'll send you a message the moment I've got something."

Nodding, Shepard turned her attention back to the matter at hand. As she walked up the stairs, however, she couldn't help but think that she was going to like Garrus Vakarian.

* * *

The meeting with the Council went horribly.

While the Council Members were not overly demeaning, Shepard could tell they gave little merit to the word of a Human – let alone three. To make matters worse, Saren mocked them openly, setting Anderson's nerves on fire. More than once, Udina had to turn, eyes blazing, and growl at Anderson to shut his mouth. Standing quietly behind them, Shepard watched their reactions and body language.

_This is unlike Anderson…there must be something else going on._

After all but declaring the meeting a 'waste of time', the Council adjourned the session and retreated to their offices. Walking back towards the stairs, Udina audibly snarled.

"It was an absolute mistake bringing you to the hearing, Anderson! There's too much bad blood between you and Saren."

_I knew it, _Shepard thought to herself.

"Bad blood, sir?" she asked innocently.

"That's neither here nor there," Anderson replied, attempting to gather his thoughts, "We need to move forward and find evidence that implicates Saren."

"_They _do," Udina corrected, "_You _do not."

Snapping his head around to look at Udina, Anderson asked, "Ambassador?"

"Like I said, Anderson, _there's too much bad blood between you and Saren. _If you lead this investigation, the Council will likely see it as a witch hunt against one of their senior Spectres. We need someone with less history."

Turning, he gave Shepard a stern look. "Think you can manage an investigation without blowing everything up, _Commander?" _

Shepard's eyebrows lifted slightly, with a sort of feigned surprise. "I think I can manage it, sir."

"Good. We'll need to act fast – the longer we wait, the longer Saren has to clean up his trail."

Stepping forward slightly, Shepard offered, "I did speak with the C-Sec Officer in charge of investigating Saren. He had information on a possible lead and promised to contact me when he solidified his sources."

Udina rested his chin on his hand, "Hmm…did he seem confident? Do you expect to hear from him soon?"

As Shepard opened her mouth to speak, her omnitool beeped, indicating that she had a new message. "Ah, I believe that's him now."

Pulling up a screen, she played the attached video.

"_Shepard, it's Garrus. I narrowed down my search to a Dr. Chloe Michel. There aren't many Quarians on the Citadel, and she seems to have treated a female with a bullet wound recently. Michel's clinic is in the Wards. Meet me there as soon as possible."_

The message ended and a map appeared, showing a direct route to the clinic.

"A Quarian? Seriously? That's his _lead?" _Udina asked angrily.

Anderson stepped forward slightly. "It's more than we had a minute ago. Shepard, do you know what he's thinking?"

"He said the Quarian found something she wasn't supposed to – something possibly related to Saren," she replied. "I know it seems iffy, but Anderson's right – it's more than we had a minute ago."

Scowling once more, Udina grunted, "Fine. But if he doesn't turn up anything worthwhile, I want you to report to me immediately. We'll need to focus on other leads."

Nodding to Udina and saluting Anderson, Shepard turned and made her way to the Wards.

* * *

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Uh, Commander," Ashley whispered, "Did you hear that?"

They were standing outside of Dr. Chloe Michel's clinic when they heard a muffled, angry shout from inside. Eyes narrowing, Shepard gestured to either side of the door. "Take cover, people. I'm going to open the door."

As the door slide open, Shepard poked her head around to see several mercenaries spin around. In the back of the room stood their captain, screaming angrily while pushing the barrel of a gun into a woman's head. _Dr. Michel's head. _He, too, turned his head to see the door slide open. As he did, Shepard noticed movement to his left, behind a row of charts. Spinning from behind an aisle, pistol drawn, was Garrus Vakarian. Realizing his intention, Shepard shouted, "Kaidan, Stasis – 12 o'clock!"

Rolling into the door way, Kaidan ignited with blue light, catching the captain where he stood. Rotating from their places on either side of the door, Shepard and Ashley offered covering fire, taking out the surprised thugs.

"Clear!" Ashley shouted, edging into the clinic, pistol still drawn. As Shepard stood, she saw that Garrus was now standing with Dr. Michel; at their feet was the body of the captain, a bullet imbedded deep in his skull.

"Dr. Chloe Michel?" Shepard asked as she approached. The doctor nodded, and Shepard reached out to clasp her shoulder. "I'm Commander Theo Shepard. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Shaking her head, the Chloe finally spoke, "I will be fine. If you had not come when you did, however…" She lowered her head, taking a deep breath. As Shepard stared at her with concern, Garrus cut in. "Dr. Michel, I know you've been through a lot, but…"

"You want what those men were here for: the Quarian." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sharing a sympathetic look, Shepard nodded. Meeting her eyes, Dr. Michel spoke. "The Quarian came to me for help. Someone shot her in the arm, ripping her suit open. When she arrived, she had a fever despite having sealed her suit."

"Sealed her suit?" Ashley asked from nearby. "What do you mean?"

"Quarians cannot live outside of their suits. Their immune systems are extremely fragile." Shepard explained before turning back to the doctor.

"Do you know anything else? Do you know where she is?"

Shaking her head, Dr. Michel replied, "I can't be sure, but I do know that she was trying to get in touch with the Shadow Broker. Poor girl must be very young; she didn't understand what she was getting herself into."

Garrus' mandibles twitched slightly. "The Shadow Broker? Do you know why?"

"She said she needed their help…protection, possibly. She seemed very scared. I told her that the only people on the Citadel connected with the Shadow Broker were people like Fist, and they aren't to be trusted."

Shepard turned to Garrus, who immediately clarified, "Fist is a crime lord on the Citadel. We've been told to leave him alone…probably because he provides high ranking politicians with info."

Shepard touched Dr. Michel's arm, and asked, "You don't think she went to Fist, do you?"

"I…I certainly hope not. She did seem very scared…and _very _desperate."

Pulling away, Shepard rubbed her chin a moment, contemplating her next move. Looking up, she caught Garrus' eye. "Think you can get us in touch with Fist?"

Baring his teeth in a smile, Garrus replied, "With pleasure."

"Dr. Michel, C-Sec is will likely be here soon, but, in the meantime, you are not safe," turning, Shepard looked to Ashley, "Chief, I need you to guard her until C-Sec places her in protective custody."

Ashley's jaw tightened slightly, which did not go unnoticed.

"I know," Shepard said, understanding Ashley's silent hesitance, "But this is just one step in the investigation. We won't be able to finish it without you, and you'll get your justice for Eden Prime. Right now, however, I need you here. If another group comes walking through that door, I need to know that she'll be safe."

Nodding, Ashley stepped around Shepard towards the doctor. They smiled and nodded at each other, before the doctor spoke, "Thank you, Commander. I wish you luck in finding the Quarian."

"Thanks, we'll take all we can get."

Dr. Michel nodded in response, and Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan made their way to the door.

"Where are we headed?" Shepard asked as Garrus mirrored her stride.

"Fist is usually lounging in Chora's Den."

"Think we'll meet heavy resistance? I don't want a shootout in a club…too many innocent people."

"Well…" Garrus trailed off as he stopped walking. Shepard turned to meet his eyes.

"What?"

"He has a couple Krogan. They've been flanking the door to his VIP room for a few months now."

"_Krogan?" _Kaidan asked skeptically. "With the firepower it takes to take down just one of those guys…there _will be _a shootout."

"Agreed," Garrus replied, "But we hardly have any choice – the Quarian…"

"_Can wait," _Shepard interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously. "We _do not _risk innocent lives. _Ever_."

There was a tense pause, as Shepard studied Garrus' face.

"You took a dangerous chance with Dr. Michel's life in there, Garrus," Shepard began, her voice a deadly calm, "And I do not take kindly to those who risk innocent lives."

"With all due respect, Commander, I'm an excellent shot."

"_I know that," _Shepard replied, stepping forward, "I saw the way you moved – that shot wasn't a fluke. You're a hell of a shot, Garrus. But there were a thousand variables you were clearly not banking on. He wasn't the only threat to her life, and you know it."

Huffing a sigh and showing his teeth, Garrus conceded, "I – you're right. I'm just tired of the bad guys slipping away. I'm literally ready to do _anything _to nail Saren."

Shepard's face relaxed, and she flashed him an understanding smile, "I know, Garrus. But let's not commit the same crimes in the process." Garrus nodded in response and holstered his gun.

"So, you know the way to Chora's Den?"

The smile returning to his face, Garrus replied, "Absolutely."

* * *

As they stepped out of the cab, Shepard put a hand up to keep Kaidan from walking forward. Garrus came to a halt as well. She stood silent for a moment, listening intently. Turning, she drew her gun and spoke directly to the cab driver.

"Get out of here, _now." _

Seeing her pistol, the driver quickly closed the door and sped away. Behind Shepard, Garrus and Kaidan also drew their guns. Shepard signaled towards a nearby wall, and they ran, taking cover and sliding along it towards a walkway.

"Chora's Den is around the corner, right?" Shepard whispered to Garrus.

"Yeah, we're within a hundred meters."

"_Well," _Shepard whispered as she pulled a sniper scope from her belt, "It looks like bouncers think we're ugly."

With that, she poked the scope out from behind the corner, using the wall to shield her hand. Within a split second, the scope exploded, sending fragments of steel and glass raining on the team.

"_Sniper_," Garrus grimaced, "There's a walkway around the corner with a low-rise wall for railing. If we could take cover, we might be able to get them."

Shepard nodded and pulled a small saucer-shaped smoke grenade from her belt. Kneeling, she quickly slid it across the floor, around the corner, and waited for it to explode. Flashing a look at Garrus and Kaidan, who nodded in understanding, she heard the smoke release, and darted out from behind the corner. They rushed forward, diving for the low-rise wall. The sound of a single bullet whizzing by was heard.

Catching their breath, Shepard gestured at Kaidan to flank the sniper. Before they could move, however, they all sharply inhaled as a shotgun went off nearby. A faint cry could be heard, followed by a gurgling noise.

"I know you're there. Stand very slowly."

The voice was deep and booming, and Shepard clenched her jaw, preparing to stand. Kaidan fell forward, grabbing her arm and shaking his head. She gave him a reassuring look as she pulled herself free and stood.

Just across the walkway stood an enormous, weathered Krogan. His eyes were blood red, and a claw-like scar marred one side of his face. His armor was a deep crimson, and in his hands was a smoking shotgun. Steeling herself, Shepard popped the heat sink on her gun and stood tall.

"You're Shepard, right?"

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Shepard replied, "_Commander _Shepard, yes. And who should I be thanking for taking out our sniper?"

Grinning, the Krogan made his way around the walkway, his feet padding loudly on the steel floor. "The name's Wrex…and as I hear it, you're after Saren."

"Perhaps. I'm guessing that sniper was a friend of his."

"Or Fist's."

Shepard cocked her head to the side a bit. "So, you're well informed. Is there anything we can do for you Wrex?" Garrus and Kaidan both stood, turning towards him.

"I'm after Fist. I know he's hunting a certain Quarian that has evidence against Saren...something you're interested in, I take it?"

Beside her, Kaidan stirred nervously while Garrus seemed impassive to the whole situation. _He's waiting to hear more before making a judgment call…good man, Garrus._

"Krogan are pretty capable, Wrex. Why do you need our help?"

"Chora's Den is closed. Seems like Fist knows you're coming after him. He's got a band of mercs staked out – they've flipped the tables and dug in."

Garrus, folding his arms and leaning back, quipped, "I thought Krogans loved a challenge?"

Snearing, Wrex replied, "We love a challenge – _not_ _suicide runs. _I'm not interested in risking my life just to get some two-bit gangster."

Smirking, Shepard bumped Garrus with her elbow. "Well Wrex…it sounds like we need each other's help. Is this just a mutually beneficial exchange, or are you looking for anything else?"

"Nothin'. Just get me to Fist."

Nodding, Shepard turned and started for Chora's Den.

* * *

Shepard tried not to be distracted as Wrex totaled mercs like skycars. To some, he might seem like a juggernaut – simply harnessing his weight without any control. But Shepard knew better – Wrex was a _warlord_; he had total control over his movements as he charged mercenaries, smashing the life out of their bodies. A few times, she glimpsed the look of terror that crossed their faces as they realized that Wrex had targeted them. In that moment, all stupidity left them, and they were eerily aware that they were about to die.

After clearing the main room, they made their way back to the VIP section. Sneaking a peek around a nearby corner, Shepard saw the two Krogan guards Garrus had mentioned before. Behind her, she heard an unimpressed growl.

"Whelps," Wrex grunted. "I'll handle this."

Cocking his shotgun, he rounded the corner and immediately obliterated one of the Krogan mercs. The other, dazed by the sudden death of his comrade, made to recover, but it was too late. Wrex yanked his gun away before he could aim, and brought his head forward with skull-crushing force. If the Krogan wasn't dead, he was certainly suffering from severe brain damage.

"Well, uh," Garrus cleared his throat, "I guess that's one way to handle two large, well-armed Krogans. Just, ya know, shoot one and headbutt the other. Simple."

"I've been around a thousand years, Turian. Young Krogans like these whelps think they're invincible _just because they're Krogan_. Stupid bastards."

"Uh, yeah…"

Shepard made quick work of slicing the door, which revealed a very frightened and very alone Fist. Hiding behind an overturned table, he popped his head up enough to view them.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I HAVE A GUN!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Shepard, Garrus and Wrex all shot at the table around him. By the time the smoke cleared, only the part protecting him remained, which finally fell in comical fashion.

"DON'T SHOOT! I-I, just…wh-what do you want? I'll do anything!"

"The Quarian with evidence on Saren – where is she?"

"I-I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"He's lying," Kaidan said, igniting his biotics and stepping forward. "Do you really want to lie to a Krogan, a C-Sec officer, a biotic and an N7?"

Sweat visibly sliding down his brow, Fist waved his hands, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything – just don't kill me!"

Getting to his feet, he dusted off his hands. "The Quarian came looking for protection. She dug up some dirty intel on Saren and thought that maybe the Shadow Broker could help her. The stupid squirt was naïve as fuck – said she would only give the intel directly to the Shadow Broker. Problem is – "

"-No one sees the Shadow Broker," Shepard and Garrus finished in unison.

"Exactly," Fist continued, still looking wary. "She didn't know that, so I set her up. She thinks she's on her way to meet the Shadow Broker, but it's really just a bunch of my men."

"You're disgusting," Shepard snarled. Fist, now gathering his confidence, sneered back, "Yeah, tell it to someone who cares."

Shepard had half a mind to punch the sneer right off his face, but before she could, Wrex stepped forward in one swift movement, grabbing Fist by his shirt collar.

"Location – _now."_

"Sh-she's meeting them in a nearby alleyway! Just outside of the taxi station!"

Nodding, Shepard turned to Garrus and Kaidan. "Then we don't have much time. Let's move people."

As she turned to leave, Wrex dropped Fist on the ground, who immediately crawled backwards away from the Krogan. Instead of leaving, however, Wrex suddenly pumped his shotgun into the crime lord's body, killing him instantly. Sniffing slightly, he sheathed his shotgun and made to turn…only to see Shepard's armored fist flying towards his eye. Had he been a little faster, Wrex probably wouldn't have moved; Shepard was a human female, and he felt he had little to fear.

But as the punch connected with his left eye, he began to think he may have underestimated her. As he recovered, he rebounded skillfully, prepared to use her forward movement against her. But his arm slashed through air, connecting with nothing. Moving swiftly and deftly, Shepard wound around him, pulling a knife close to Wrex's throat.

"_Want to tell me why you just murdered an unarmed man?" _Shepard seethed.

"I told you I was after Fist. My job was to eliminate him. I did my job - I don't see how that concerns you."

Lowering the knife, Shepard walked towards the door. "You might've mentioned that before." As she exited, Garrus and Kaidan stood frozen in place, starring at Wrex.

"Huh," he let out an impressed grunt, "She's got a quad."

Kaidan flashed an incredulous look, his eyebrows furrowing, "Did you even hear what Shepard said to you? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She can be upset all she wants. I had a job to do and no one is going to cry about a dirty pyjack like Fist," he said, shrugging his shoulders as though apathetic towards Kaidan's frustration, "_But, _simply because I disagree with her doesn't mean I don't respect her. That was quite a punch, and an even more impressive maneuver."

Cocking his head to the side, Garrus bared his teeth in what looked like a smile. "I think you might be alright, Wrex…_for a Krogan." _

Before Wrex could respond, they heard Shepard's voice from somewhere in the club. "Get a move on, guys! We have a Quarian to save!"

Turning, they hurried out of Chora's Den.

* * *

"You got the goods, little girl?"

"Where's the Shadow Broker?"

"Oh, he'll be here. We're just here to…make sure everything's in order," the Turian gangster murmured, brushing a talon against her arm. The Quarian wasn't having it however, and she quickly pushed his hand away. "No deal. I said I would meet with him alone."

Sneering, the Turian's mandibles flared slightly. "Don't be stupid, kid. No one meets the Shadow Broker. Now, hand over the data or my friends and I will have to resort to…_unpleasant _tactics."

"Friends?" the Quarian asked, a quiver in her voice betraying her fear. The Turian smirked and made a soft clicking noise. Immediately, several Turians and Salarians stepped out from behind nearby corners and shipping containers. The Quarian was miserably outnumbered.

"_Now give me the da-AH!" _Before he could finish his sentence, the Quarian threw a small grenade at his feet, sending sparks and smoke flying everywhere. The Turian clawed at his face as embers burned into his eyeballs. "_GET HER!" _

Using the smoke as cover, the Quarian dove behind a nearby container, narrowly avoiding the storm of bullets that rang through the air a split second later. Soon, she heard the sounds of footsteps descending on her position. Searching desperately for an escape route, she realized all too late that there was none. She was trapped.

"_Father…" _she sobbed, burying her head in her hands as she braced herself for death. She heard another spray of bullets and thought for sure they had flanked her.

Instead, however, she heard the soft 'thud' of several bodies hitting the ground nearby. Lifting her head from her hands, she saw the strangest, most ragtag group of people she had ever seen. She couldn't decide if she was more thankful for their sudden presence, or shocked that a Krogan, Turian and two human were working together.

Given all that she had been through, she focused on a different thought: _suspicion. _She had been through hell since finding the data on Saren, and if she had learned anything, it was not to trust a soul. As the group approached her, she wrapped her fingers around her remaining grenades, preparing herself for the worst. One of the humans, a female, approached her as the other three scoped the area.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ignoring the question, she drew further into herself. "Who are you?" The human female cocked her head to the side slightly before smiling sadly.

"My apologies; I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy. That guy over there is Kaidan – also with the Alliance. The Turian is Garrus Vakarian of C-Sec and that's…"

"Wrex," boomed the Krogan, chuckling at Shepard's hesitation. "Just Wrex."

"Yes, Wrex. Well, we're not the most common looking bunch, but we're here to help."

"I've heard that from a lot of people these days. This is where it's gotten me."

"Ah," Shepard stated knowingly, "It's been a rough ride, huh?" Slowly, the Quarian nodded. Reaching up with one hand, Shepard scratched the back of her neck, grimacing sympathetically.

"Well, I'll be upfront with you – we need your help. Kaidan and I were on Eden Prime when it was attacked, and we know it was Saren. Garrus is conducting an investigation through C-Sec and Wrex is, uh…" she glanced at him for a moment, before turning back, "He's 'just Wrex'. Anyways, the point is, Saren is protected by his Spectre status, which leaves us with very little. From what I hear, you have some pretty incriminating data. And, based on our investigation thus far, it's given you nothing but trouble."

"And you're not going to give me trouble?"

"Well," Shepard said, smirking slightly, "I don't think it matters what I say; seems like everyone you've spoken to has been nothing but empty promises and deadly deals. Regardless, I'm guessing you want to get rid of the information, and I want to offer you a safe space to do so."

"Where?"

"The Embassy Suites; it's legitimate-" somewhere behind her, she heard Garrus make a sarcastic grunt, "and you'll be safe." After she finished speaking, there was a long pause as the Quarian seemed to think it over. Shepard held her breath, awaiting her response.

"Which suite?"

Smiling, Shepard accessed her omnitool. "Councilor Udina's office. I'll tell them to expect you. If you want, you can travel with us for protection…but I'll understand if you'd rather not."

"I- uh.."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Shepard backed away slightly, offering the Quarian some space.

"Tali."

"Huh?"

"My name is Tali. I'll travel with you, but one wrong move and-" she held out her hand, which had been concealing three small grenades, "-you'll never see me again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Tali," Shepard said, smiling. "And, uh, thanks for not using those immediately. I would have understood, but…it's nice to still have eyeballs."

* * *

"As I was saying, Captain Anderson, _before you so rudely interrupted me,_ Shepard clearly isn't prepared for the duties of being a Spect-"

"Ambassador," Shepard announced, walking through the door to Udina's office. Behind her, Wrex, Garrus, Tali and Kaidan filed into the room, causing Udina's face to freeze in shock. Smirking, Shepard approached Anderson and saluted, which he happily returned.

"Ambassador Udina, I'd like you to meet Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Udina made no move to greet the young Quarian, instead choosing to cross his arms and narrow his eyes suspiciously. He studied the diverse group before him, and Shepard knew that he was biting his tongue. _Let's see if he wants to test a Krogan's patience. _

"Do you mind explaining this most…_unique _display, Commander? I thought you were conducting an investigation, not running an orphanage."

Behind Shepard, someone made something of a growling noise, and Shepard couldn't tell if it was Wrex or Garrus. "_With all due respect, Ambassador, _Tali has provided us with evidence against Saren."

"_Her? _What? Another eyewitness account of something completely improvable?"

"_Hardly,"_ Tali replied, her voice cold and angry. "I tracked down a Geth patrol when I first started my pilgrimage, and-"

"Your what?" Udina asked condescendingly. There was a breath after this, in which Shepard was sure Tali was attempting to gather her thoughts and remain calm. Turning, she felt a surge of anger towards Udina. "Sir, I know we're all a little on edge what with Eden Prime and Saren's escape, but if you just hear the Quarian out, you might be pleasantly surprised."

"And I might not be, Commander. I am a very busy man." As his words died, there was a tense pause. Finally, Tali broke the silence. "_As I was saying, _I tracked down a Geth Patrol just after beginning my pilgrimage…which is a rite of passage for all young Quarians. When we reach a certain age, we leave the fleet in order to prove our worth."

"My father and I specialize in studying the Geth, so I tracked down a Geth patrol and waited for one to leave the group. We scrapped for a bit, before I was able to successfully disable him and remove his memory core. I found _this _in its audio banks:"

Activating her omnitool, Tali opened the file. Saren's voice, crisp and clear, echoed through the room. "Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to the Conduit." Another voice, one Shepard did not recognize, replied, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

The silence that followed the audio recording was deafening. Looking up, Shepard saw a mix of emotions playing on Udina's face. Disregarding his own rudeness and the fact that he was wrong about Tali, the ambassador's mouth curled into a greedy smile, "This is just what we need to implicate Saren. I'll need to bring this to the Council immediately. Here," he said, opening his omnitool, "transfer the audio log to me."

"Woah, woah – _hang on a second," _Shepard said, lifting her arm to block Udina from Tali. "If this information is going to be presented to the Council, _we're all going_. Tali is the one who provided us with the information, and she will be the one to deliver it. This involves all of us, and so we will _all _go."

"I'd watch your tone, _Commander," _Udina sneered viciously, "Council hearings aren't a circus! It is unnecessary that we all-"

There was a loud stomp as Wrex stepped forward, growling lowly, "We don't have time for your games, human."

"Let's all calm down for a moment," Anderson inserted, speaking for the first time, "Udina, Shepard has a point; she and her team conducted this investigation. If we want any hope of catching up with Saren, we need to act fast…which means we don't have time to debrief you on five different testimonies. They'll need to be present for questioning."

Udina scowled, although less visibly this time; it seemed as though Wrex's presence had unnerved him. "_Fine. _But you will speak when spoken to! Do I make myself clear?"

With that, they made their way to the Council chambers.

* * *

Udina was in a foul mood. Despite his earlier excitement at the thought of delivering this evidence himself, it seemed Shepard was right; ever since they arrived, the Council's attention was focused on her and Tali. He was asked questions here and there, but his job as a representative was mostly null with the entire investigation team present. Fuming, he stood behind Anderson with his arms crossed. At the moment, the Council was simply asking basic questions about their findings, while specialists hurriedly verified the evidence.

"Commander, our specialists will finish authenticating the evidence at any moment. You must know that your accusations carry a grave weight," The Turian Councilor, Sparatus, warned, "If you are wrong about Saren, your determination to implicate him will be noted. It will not reflect well upon your ki-" He paused as an Asari assistant approached him from behind and handed him a datapad. Beside him, the other councilors were also reviewing the results. The Asari Councilor, Tevos, was the first to speak.

"Commander Shepard, it appears that you were correct; Saren was behind the attack at Eden Prime and…wait…_goddess."_ The Councilor's brow furrowed as she skimmed her datapad. "_Matriarch Benezia_."

"Do you know her, Councilor?" Shepard asked quickly.

"All Matriarchs are well known and celebrated. Benezia T'Soni was no exception – in fact, she is considered one of our most important minds."

A silence hung over the Council as they mulled over the news. While Shepard understood their shock, she needed to act quickly. "Councilors, I know that this may come as a shock to you; as I hear it, Saren was an exemplary Spectre. _However, _we must take action to see Saren brought to justice."

Udina, who had anxiously been awaiting his chance to speak, finally burst, "Send a fleet! We must wash this traitor out!"

Sparatus, finally recovering from the shock of his own Spectre's betrayal, shot back, "_A fleet? Are you insane? _Sending a fleet to capture one man is simply absurd; not to mention our information places him in the Terminus Systems, where an entire fleet would spark intergalactic war."

"Then send me."

There was a pause as all eyes fell on Shepard.

"My crew and I can travel to and from the Terminus Systems virtually undetected. We are willing to continue our investigation and apprehend Saren. You've seen what we can do, in even the direst circumstances, and we are willing to serve once more."

The Salarian Councilor, Valern, finally chipped in, "If by 'seeing what you can do' you mean the fact that you shot up a club in order to interrogate a petty criminal, then _yes, _Commander Shepard, we have."

"With all due respect, Councilor," Shepard began, trying desperately to keep her voice even, "Fist initiated that fight. _Yes, _we went to ask him Tali's whereabouts, but we did not, at any point, go in 'guns blazing'. Every man in that club would still be alive had they not shot at us first."

Valern sniffed, "Very well, Commander. However, just as you are, you carry very little authority. You will need the full might of the Council behind you in order to bring in a rogue Spectre."

"We sent Nihlus to evaluate Shepard's readiness," Tevos replied, "His job was to see if she performed with integrity and skill in a multitude of different circumstances. This may not have been the most conventional trial, but perhaps it has done the job."

Whipping around to look at her, Sparatus blurt out, "No! Humanity is not ready!" Valern, however, seemed to ponder Tevos' proposal before replying, "I think you may be right, Tevos. I may not agree with everything that has transpired, but that is the point of learning…and Humans cannot learn to be a part of the galactic community if we do not allot them the chances. And, as you say, Shepard has proven she is more than capable of shouldering the responsibilities."

Sparatus glared at them both for a long time, mentally grasping for a worthwhile rebuttal. In the end, however, he retreated. Sighing, he replied, "Very well. However, Commander, new Spectres are expected to make regular reports. You will investigate and apprehend the rogue Spectre, Saren, and you will keep us abreast of the situation."

"While I agree that consistent dialogue will benefit us all, Spectres are given complete free reign, Shepard," Tevos said. "This position comes with an unparalleled amount of trust; you will be allowed to make vital decisions without our approval. However…"

"Remember that it is the integrity you have displayed thus far that we are trusting to guide those decisions," Valern finished.

"With that in mind, Shepard, are you prepared to join the Spectres?" Sparatus asked. Shepard turned to meet Anderson's eyes. When she had been nothing but a child, hiding amongst grunts and trying to survive the Blitz, he had seen her. He had taken her potential and brokenness and offered her more. He was her coach, and she desired his wisdom before taking any step forward.

Knowingly, Anderson smiled and bowed his head slightly. She had his blessing.

Stepping forward, Shepard looked Sparatus in the eyes and spoke boldly, "I am."

Reaching forward, Tevos activated something on her console. Behind her, several banners unfurled across the giant windows that looked out across the Presidium, the Spectre emblem emblazed across them. The sound of the flowing material was heard throughout the chamber, and politicians, officials and assistants pulled away from their meetings to catch a glimpse.

"Commander Theodora Quin Shepard, today is a historic moment. Today, Humanity takes its place amongst the galaxy's finest. As a Spectre, you represent the most honorable and desirable traits of your people," Tevos began.

"As a Spectre, you uphold and defend the highest values of this Council," Valern added, "You are our shield against those who would prey on the weak and destroy the foundations of our great societies. You are a Defender, Commander Shepard, an immovable wall between us and the greatest threats of this galaxy."

"Not only a shield, however," Sparatus said, "But also a sword. Equipping yourself with the skills and integrity that define a Spectre, and the tools granted to you by this Council, you have a duty to seek out and destroy those who would cause harm. You are the right arm of Justice."

"Welcome to the Spectres, Commander Shepard," Tevos finished.

Covering her heart with her right hand and bowing, she responded, "It is an honor, Councilors."

"Time is of the essence, Commander," Valern urged, "Saren's actions on Eden Prime reveal that he is willing to do anything to further his goals. We do not know what the 'Conduit' is or who these 'Reapers' are, but we hope that your investigation will shed light on both unknowns. Regardless of his goals, however, it matters only that he be stopped. Apprehend him as quickly as possible, Shepard, before Eden Prime is repeated."

Shepard saluted, the Councilors nodding in response before turning to leave. Behind her, Anderson clasped her shoulder. She turned to see a gentle smile had lightened his features; he was _proud._ She made to salute him, but he instead extended his hand. "Congratulations, Shepard." She nodded, returning the handshake. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, yes. You do understand that all eyes are on you now, right?" Udina asked, clearly unimpressed with Shepard's initiation. "They are going to scrutinize your every move and judge whether Humanity is truly ready to take on a bigger role in intergalactic affairs. _If you fail, Shepard, we-"_

"-will cross that bridge when we get to it, Ambassador," Anderson interrupted. "Shepard may be a Spectre now, but she's still Alliance. I have no doubt that she will conduct herself in a way that reflects well on us. Right now, however," he added, turning to Shepard, "we need to focus on fitting you with a ship, supplies, crew…"

"We'll take care of that," Udina cut in. "Meet us at the docks in an hour, Shepard." With that, he turned curtly on his heel, beckoned Anderson to follow and walked away. Flashing Anderson a sympathetic smile, she watched as they made for the elevator. Finally, she was alone with Garrus, Wrex, Tali and Kaidan.

"Wow. You would have thought the Ambassador would have been excited…_first Human Spectre! _But no," Kaidan sighed, "Instead, he looked like you just shot his dog."

"Dog?" Garrus asked, looking slightly confused.

"Ah, right, Earth animal…" Kaidan muttered as Tali walked towards Shepard.

"Shepard…" She paused, looking down at her hands as she played nervously with her fingers. "I would…like to help you with your investigation."

"Oh?" Shepard asked, slightly taken aback by the question. The young Quarian had seemed fairly suspicious of Shepard and her companions only hours before, and such a request seemed to reflect a change of heart.

"Well, Tali…anyone who can hack a Geth unit has some serious tech skill," Shepard said, smiling at her, "Your abilities would be very helpful. And, really, tracking down a rogue Spectre and his Geth faction sounds like a worthy accomplishment, huh?"

Tali nodded and looked up. "Thank you, Shepard."

Peering over Tali's head, Shepard saw Wrex and Garrus step forward. "If you're going after Saren, I want in, Shepard," Wrex boomed.

"You do realize it will be my ship…and my orders, right? If I tell you not to kill someone, _you don't kill someone." _

"_You never said not to kill Fist_," Wrex reminded her. "Besides, I can follow orders. I'm not a whelp. Although…if you do anything cowardly, I may have to kill you."

While others may have shivered at the threat, Shepard laughed, "Fair enough, Wrex." She turned and met Garrus' eyes.

"Well…not to jump on the…what is it you humans say? Bandwagger?" Garrus rambled. "Well, whatever. I'm not going to find Saren sitting behind some desk in C-Sec. I'm a good shot, Shepard. If you've got room, I'd like to help you finish what we started."

Shepard looked around her; a Krogan, Turian and Quarian. _How did a street rat get here? _She mused.

"Welcome aboard, friends."

* * *

The darkness and silence were deafening.

Her metallic surroundings were cold, and her skin shivered in response. Her natural mind, dull and muted, whispered of discomfort and the desire for warmth.

Another part of her mind, foreign yet perversely persuasive, said otherwise: _You are warm._ _You are content. There is no need to move._

Her spirit cried, '_LIAR,_' but it was swallowed up in the darkness. Despite her shivering body and chattering teeth, the foreign voice had convinced her she was fine. She was warm. Images flashed through her mind; pictures of the sun, a warm bed, a cozy jacket. They invoked a sense of warmth as they passed through her conscious.

The foreignness had not intended for her to see the next two images, however; her natural mind bubbled forth, and she saw the glowing faces of her daughter and lost lover.

_Liara. Aethyta. _

Benezia's body went rigid. Her jaw trembled as she willed her mouth open, a gurgled scream arising from the back of her throat. She began to shake, unnoticeably at first and then more violently, before she fell forward. Collapsing out of her chair, she lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

How had it come to this? When she had first sought Saren, she believed him enticed by power. It was her intention to help him find the integrity to walk away…but then he brought her to _the ship_. She wasn't stupid; she understood the danger of coming in close contact with a Reaper mind. She _was_ prideful, however. As she stepped aboard, the voices crawled into her mind, whispering pleasurable lies. They were terrible and horrific, and yet inviting and necessary. She had immediately realized her mistake; _she wasn't strong enough._ When she turned to leave, however, wires and cables crept out of the walls, tangling around her body and somehow cancelling her biotics. They pulled her deep into the ship, where she stayed for days without nutrients.

It was there, in the chaos and darkness, that the voices had finally broken her mind. She was Saren's willing servant, and fully prepared to do whatever it took to usher in the Reapers.

Gritting her teeth, she rested her forehead against the floor, wishing she could do more. She was deep within the Reaper, and would likely relapse before escaping. She was trapped.

It was then that she felt a gentle tug at her mind. Instead of the sensual whispers that spoke of lies, it was the grieving voice of rest. She was hesitant to answer its call, but realized it mattered little; she could not outrun the voices in her mind. Slowly she eased into it, allowing her eyes to shift to obsidian.

She blinked and everything changed; the cold, unfeeling metal washed away in white tidal waves. The pearly sea flowed over her now bare skin, creating true warmth and a sense of peace. Restoring strength to her bones, Benezia made to stand.

"Benezia T'Soni."

Looking up, she inhaled sharply; before her stood a Prothean maiden.

In the last several hundred years, she had meticulously studied a Prothean Beacon hidden away by the Asari. Considered a High Priestess among her people, Benezia's real work was that of a researcher; working alongside several other Matriarchs, they dedicated their lives to unlocking the message the Protheans had left for them. While many would not recognize the being before them, Benezia had seen her likeness many times in the last millennia.

"Ja…Janxo?"

The Prothean smiled and stepped forward, offering the Asari her hand. "I see you have been learning, Matriarch. It is my honor to finally connect our minds."

Standing, Benezia searched her surroundings. It was nothing but endless white. "Where…where are we?"

"You do not know?"

"This…this is the _Shunxri_ – the junction of time passed to the Protheans by previous cycles. I…I thought it was just a legend…"

Janxo nodded, "Yes, many Protheans believed it was only a legend. The _Shunxri_ is a curious thing; despite our ability to interact with it, we were never able to fully comprehend its existence. Regardless, it exists and we must pass on the inheritance."

"The inheritance…" Benezia replied quietly, thinking to herself. After a moment, her eyes widened and her gaze snapped towards Janxo.

"The lineage," Benezia gasped, "The legend of the _Shunxri _mentioned a lineage...I-I believe it said that the junction is closed to all cycles until a member of the lineage reinitiates it. The Protheans called them Avatars, the Inusannon called them Torch Bearers, and so on…"

Janxo smiled fondly at Benezia before clasping her shoulder. "You are a credit to the Asari, Benezia T'Soni. If only your sisters had listened to you – you would not have had to face Saren alone."

Bowing her head in gratitude, Benezia asked, "If…if I'm here…then a member of the lineage has already initiated the junction, correct? Do…do they understand the situation?"

Janxo sniffed slightly, "Unfortunately, the catalyst for the Shunxri was the Beacon…because she is not Prothean, the experience likely overwhelmed her senses. We did meet, however briefly, and initiated the conversation. Actually, that is why you are here now."

"I had wondered…" Benezia murmured, smiling slightly. "What do you ask of me, Janxo?"

At that, Janxo's eyes grew somber. "She is coming, Benezia. The two of you will likely cross paths soon. Because our first encounter was cut short by the trauma of the Beacon, she does not know how to reinitiate the Shunxri from her end. Therefore, I will need you to meld with her so that I may speak with her once more."

"It will be done, Janxo," Benezia said, bowing once more. "However, my current mental state might make this difficult. Is there a way to…?"

Janxo looked down, clasping her hands behind her back. Watching her, Benezia inhaled deeply and murmured, "Oh."

Turning, she walked a few feet away, searching the nonexistent horizon. "There's no escape, is there?"

"Many of my brothers and sisters suffered similar fates. We called it _Indoctrination._ We never found a cure."

"_Liara…Aethyta…" _Benezia whispered, fighting back emotion. "I suppose I have learnt the hard way what it is to choke on pride. Had I not been so consumed with my work, perhaps I would have seen my daughter before I left."

"That…may still be possible, Matriarch."

Benezia turned back towards Janxo, casting her an inquisitive look. "How do you mean?"

"All time converges here, young one. There are whispers of what is still to come in your cycle. The one who initiated the _Shunxri_…it seems her trajectory is meant to intertwine with your daughter's. Perhaps you will have the chance to say goodbye then. However," she added gravely, "You must fight, Benezia T'soni. The voices will only become louder, _more persuasive. _Conserve your energy, and unleash it at that moment so that you might be fully present with them. It is the only hope for your cycle."

A tear spilled down Benezia's cheek, which she quickly cast away.

"I will not fail you, Athame."


	5. Chapter 5

**A lovely 'thank you' to all of my reviewers! Your critique/advice/encouragement is unbelievably appreciated. **

**As for this chapter...we finally see a bit of Liara. **

**As for the next chapter, well...let's just say that I've been mentally hashing out the details for months. It'll be out very, very soon! **

* * *

Feet padding quietly through the mess hall, Shepard juggled her meager belongings as she made her way to the Captain's quarters. Udina and Anderson had convened a brief meeting with Alliance brass, where it was decided Shepard would assume command of the Normandy. Neither Udina or Anderson seemed particularly happy about this decision; Udina wasn't happy because he had unreasonably despised Shepard since the Eden Prime ordeal, and Anderson because he was losing command of his ship and crew. In the end, however, he flashed Shepard a bittersweet smile and said, "I know you'll take care of her, Shepard." Clasping her arm, he added, "Now go out there and make Humanity _proud._"

As she slipped through the door, the items in her arm began to shift. A duffle bag, pressed uniforms and a small lockbox began to slip every which way, and before she could dump the items on the bed, the lockbox tumbled to the ground.

At impact, it burst open, flinging papers, commendations, her Star of Terra, pictures and a small journal across the floor. Sighing slightly, Shepard laid the bag and uniforms on her bed and knelt down. Gathering the box, she began to replace her scattered belongings with the utmost care; these were her memories. Among the papers were personal letters and her N7 commendation. As she placed them carefully at the bottom of the box, she began sifting through the pictures; photos of her family, Jackson, and Maleigh…

_Maleigh._

The next item was Maleigh's journal. Not long after her death, Shepard had returned to their apartment to claim a few belongings. Still reeling from the death of Jackson and Maleigh, she gathered several small keepsakes to hide away. Despite her promise to live in the present, Shepard could not help but cling to those items for the first few years. Over time, however, the items dwindled as she moved from ship to ship, training to training. Now, she only had a few photographs and an unread journal.

Shepard had always been too afraid and too respectful to pry into Maleigh's private thoughts, but as a result, the journal represented a mystery…one she could not get rid of.

Staring at its brown leather cover, she toyed with the idea of flipping through it. Perhaps if she solved the mystery, she would be able to let it go. Dropping to a sitting position, she grabbed the journal and opened it carefully. Still nervous about divulging its contents, she flicked through the pages with unseeing eyes. As she neared the end, her eyes picked up on a strange string of words:

"_I saw her in my dreams again…"_

Pausing, Shepard scanned the passage.

_December 03, 2171_

_I saw her in my dreams again. She stands at the end of a white hallway; the walls are perfectly carved and shine as though made of pearl. The floors appear to be gold, and shattered coral is scattered everywhere. It is a bizarre place._

_She is the epitome of elegance. Her body language reveals her sense, intelligence and tenderness. Despite the fact that I cannot make out her features, she is unbelievably beautiful. With every step towards her, my senses become increasingly overwhelmed. It can be likened to intoxication._

_She is dressed in blue. The gown, the robe – whatever it is – flows with a gentle breeze._

_Along the wall are sweeping arches that lead elsewhere. As I walk closer to the beautiful woman, someone steps out from an archway to my left. It is Teddy._

_She smiles at first, but it suddenly falters. She is staring at my body. Looking down, I realize I am covered in blood. __**My blood.**__ It is then that I notice I am struggling to breathe and I sink to my knees. Teddy runs to me, catching me before my head hits the floor. This dream is far too real; Teddy's tenderness radiates from her face._

_The room begins to dim and I realize I am dying. Behind us, the woman turns. I still cannot make out her facial features, but I know she is looking at us. I can feel her sympathy. Holding out a hand, she whispers, "Peace."_

_Shepard, who was looking at her, turns back to me. There seems to be an internal struggle waging behind her eyes. I reach up and cup her face with my hand. We share a final kiss before all is washed away in a pearly sea._

_I do not understand these dreams. They all tell the same story, and they all continue to confuse me._

_But, above all, they frighten me. Am I going to die? Am I losing Teddy?_

The passage ended, leaving Shepard anxious. _Did Maleigh think I was cheating on her? _The question flashed through her mind, and caused her to panic. Quickly, Shepard began flipping through subsequent passages. The next several entries expressed similar fears and confusion, but finally, a passage marked _January 09, 2172 _answered her question.

_January 09, 2172_

_The extranet is abuzz with the news that someone set off explosives in a New York hotel room. The police are speculating that it was the work of an assassin._

_They haven't mentioned Teddy, but I haven't been able to contact her for several days now. Earlier, when leaving the Library, I noticed that I was being followed. I can't help but think that someone set her up…and they are now resolving 'loose ends'. I was frightened at first, but now, I feel a strange sense of calm._

_I think I am going to die._

_While I never doubted Teddy's loyalty, the dreams were vivid enough to make me worried; about what, I am unsure. But now, as I pen this, I feel at peace with the strange premonitions echoing throughout my head._

_I think I figured out the woman in blue. She is Teddy's future. I have utter confidence in Teddy's love for me, and that is why I know Teddy will mar her soul with my death. If left to her own devices, she will be overcome with pain. She has lost so much already...she does not say it, but I know she does not feel strong enough. Strong enough to endure it once more, and barely strong enough to endure it now._

_This woman…she radiates with the things I only wish I could give to Teddy. If she is Teddy's happiness, then I cannot oppose it._

_Of course, I am not perfect. I am at peace with the reality of my impending death, but I am still afraid. I already mourn the fact that my time with Teddy will be cut short._

_As for the woman…it is my great joy that Teddy will be loved. Not in my stead, but rather, in a new, unique way. Despite my joy, however, I am still jealous. Jealous that it cannot be me who makes her happy._

_In the end, love lets go, and love does not insist. With all my might, I will stand in those pearly halls, meet eyes with the woman in blue, and walk Teddy forward. I will release her and cherish the gift of life and love I had._

_I love you, Teddy._

There seemed to be a lump in Shepard's throat, which she tried to swallow. Her eyes were warm and her jaw was tight. Dreams and premonitions aside, Maleigh's thoughts rivaled the beauty of her exterior. Shepard felt as though she were drowning in the love that radiated from her writing. It was simply breathtaking. Despite the overwhelming emotion threatening to break through Shepard's stoic demeanor, another thought bubbled to the surface.

_You did not fail. You are free._

To think that Maleigh had forgiven her beforehand for not being there was a dizzying realization. Maleigh had predicted her death, as well as Teddy's inability to prevent it. Even still, she loved Shepard with her dying breath, which also freed Shepard of all guilt.

"Commander?"

Shepard practically jumped in place as Joker's voice ripped her from her revere. Hurriedly placing the journal back in the lockbox and swiping an arm at her wet lashes, Shepard replied, "Uh, yeah…yes. Joker, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry Commander; is this a bad time?"

"No, no. Just – what do you need?"

"You told me to alert you when the crew had gathered in the Comm Room. Everyone is there and, uh…"

"'And uh' what, Joker?"

"Well, some of the crew seem a little…perturbed by Wrex…and Garrus...and Tali," Joker replied. "But, mostly Wrex."

"I'm headed that way now, Joker. Thanks for the update."

Standing, Shepard hustled to the Comm Room.

* * *

Upon entering the Comm Room, Shepard immediately understood Joker's warning. Ashley and Pressley, her Executive Officer, were eyeing the aliens with suspicion. On the other hand, the other crew members, for the most part, seemed only surprised by their presence.

As she stepped into the circle, the Alliance crew stood and saluted, which she waved off. "Alright everyone, take a seat."

After the shuffling of feet had died away, Shepard began, "As some of you may have noticed, we are joined by some non-Alliance personnel. They are going to be joining us in our hunt for Saren," Shepard said as she placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder. "This is Garrus Vakarian of C-Sec, and beside him are Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Wrex. Because of their efforts, we were able to find the necessary evidence to connect Saren to Eden Prime. While they are not Alliance, they are members of this crew, and I expect you all to treat them as such."

Moving to the middle of the room, Shepard scanned the faces around her; they were _her crew. _"As most of you undoubtedly know, we have been tasked with tracking and apprehending the rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius. Given his actions on Eden Prime, I think it's safe to expect the worst from him. If he's willing to murder civilians and comrades to reach his goals, then he's capable of anything."

She paused, studying the ground for a moment before looking up once more, "I know I'm not Captain Anderson. I know that many of you have faithfully served under him for several years. I cannot replace him and I don't plan to. However, I ask that you _trust _me. This journey will be difficult, dangerous and trying. If we don't have each other's backs, we've already lost. Together, we can bring Saren down."

"It doesn't hurt that you're Spectre now, either, ma'am." Ashley added, smiling. There was a collective murmur of agreement amongst the crew.

Smiling, Shepard replied, "I'm a soldier just like the rest of you. We are shipmates; we eat, sleep and work together. In a sense, we are family. I may be the commanding officer, but I'm not perfect. Spectre status or not, I can't do this without all of you. Each role is vitally important to this mission."

Scanning the room and feeling satisfied with the nodding heads and lack of contempt, Shepard moved on.

"Excellent," she said, moving to the screens in the back of the room. Tapping on the keyboard for a moment, she pulled up a map.

"We don't have many leads at this moment, but we have a few. Evidence suggests that Matriarch Benezia T'Soni is working with Saren to further his goals. While we don't have any intel on their current locations, we understand that Benezia's daughter, Doctor Liara T'Soni, is currently located on Therum," she pointed to the map on the screen as she continued. "Council intel tells us that the Geth are already deeply entrenched on the planet's surface. As to whether Liara is leading them or not, is still unknown."

"The pieces seem to fit, ma'am," Ashley added.

"We'll see when we get there," Shepard stated simply. "Now, we'll be dropping into an area with rocky terrain and volcanic activity. Add that to our little Geth incursion, and we have quite a trip ahead of us. As such, we'll be taking two teams. Kaidan," she pointed towards the lieutenant, "We'll drop you and a small team just north of an abandoned mining facility. I want you to make your way towards the mining facility while searching for T'Soni and thinning the Geth ranks."

"Aye, aye ma'am," Kaidan nodded.

"Choose an Alliance team, Alenko, and meet me in the shuttle bay at 0900 hours. Garrus and Wrex – you'll be traveling with me. Engineer Adams-"

"Yes ma'am," Adams replied, standing.

"I'd like you to show Miss Tali the drive core. I think the two of you have a lot to talk about."

If Adams was confused by this request, he didn't show it. Nodding, he returned to his seat.

"Alright people. We have our orders. If you're on the ground team, suit up. If not, you're dismissed."

The room grew noisy as the crew stood and shuffled out of the Comm Room, murmuring to each other about the mission. Beside her, Shepard heard someone clear their throat. Turning, she saw that it was Presley.

"Commander, I'm XO Presley. We didn't have a chance to meet before Eden Prime and…"

"That was my fault, Presley," Shepard smiled, holding out her hand. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shaking her hand, Presley released it and said, "I wanted to speak with you about our…er…_non-Alliance personnel."_

"It sounds like you have concerns; anything in particular?"

"I don't know if it's best to give them access to our most advanced technology. This is still an Alliance vessel, and we can't hand out our secrets to every species."

"This is a multilateral mission, Presley, and the Normandy itself was co-engineered with the Turians. By bringing in the help of unique minds, we are strengthened all around."

"_With all due respect, ma'am-"_

"Think carefully before you speak," Shepard said, her voice taking a more assertive edge, "because if what you have to say is even remotely xenophobic, it _will not_ be respectful."

Presley's mouth slammed shut, the muscles in his face twitching. He stared at Shepard a long time before replying, "That is all, ma'am. I won't keep you any longer."

"Very well, Presley."

* * *

Jerking to and fro, Garrus was sure that Shepard was intentionally trying to find every possible bump in the terrain. Given that he had done an inspection of the vehicle beforehand, he was aware that Mako's design meant it was going to find every high and low in the road; he was content, however, to seemingly forget this fact and instead tease Shepard about her driving.

"You know, Shepard, I think I know a few Volus who can drive better than you," he chuckled through his nausea, "Mind you, they can't see over the steering wheel…"

"If your humor was half as good as your aim," Shepard quipped, "that might have stung a bit, Garrus. Maybe you should stick to your day job."

"And maybe if _you_ focus on the road," Garrus jibed, "I'll be able to do my day job instead of hurling my breakfast."

"You pyjacks always had weak stomachs," Wrex chuckled, which silenced Garrus' joking. "Turians are such fragile little things."

"Alright, you two, let's fo-" Before Shepard could finish her sentence, the ground ahead of them exploded, showering the windshield with dirt. Swerving, Shepard shouted over the noise, in a singsong voice, "_We have companyyy!"_

Garrus, taking the initiative, jumped on the turret. As he peered through the scope, the targeting system radar flashed red, telling him where to look. Spinning the turret, he saw what was shooting at them.

"Uh, Shepard," Garrus called down from the turret's head space, "We've got Geth, _but_…nothing like I've seen before."

"What?" Shepard asked as she turned the vehicle. As the perpetrator came into view, Shepard's eyes widened slightly. The thing before them was Geth, but it was unlike any of the units she had seen before. This _creature_ was on all fours and was as large as the Mako itself. As she stared at it, she noticed that the light on its head was growing steadily brighter. Suddenly, lightning crackled around the unit, and it shot a ball of energy towards them. Realizing what it was, Shepard hit the gas and swerved around it.

"Garrus! Start shooting!

"Commander, we need to take evasive maneu-"

"Start shooting!"

Shepard was now driving straight at it. The Geth unit, unperturbed by this, began gathering energy again. Unflinchingly, Shepard accelerated as the Mako's guns pelted the creature's armor. As the ball of energy soared towards them once more, Shepard shifted her leg from the accelerator to another pedal. There was a muffled, "Herk," from Garrus as the Mako's hydraulics fired, thrusting the vehicle several meters off the ground.

They hurdled the energy and came tumbling down, rocking and dipping about as they hit the ground. Undeterred, Shepard hit the gas, causing the Mako to spin out. Straightening, they sped towards the Geth unit once more.

"Use the missiles, Garrus! Aim for the openings in its armor!"

Recovering from their short flight and unsettling landing, Garrus shook his head to clear the fog and focused on the turret. Utilizing the targeting system to lock onto the weak spots, Garrus waited for the perfect moment to fire. Once they were within fifty meters of it, he finally pulled the triggers, and Shepard spun away to circle the unit.

The shots landed true, infiltrating the Geth's armor. Shaking, it seemed to implode as it crumbled to the ground. Skidding to a halt, Shepard threw open the door to the Mako and jumped out, Garrus and Wrex quickly following suit.

As they stared at the debris, Wrex sniffed and turned to Shepard. "You got a quad, human. That little flying stunt might have been a bit…_unnatural _for my tastes, but it got the job done."

Sniffing a laugh, Shepard crossed her arms and smirked at the debris. "Yeah, well, I'd gladly trade _twenty _testicles for that thing to not exist at all."

* * *

After rendezvousing with Kaidan, whose team was comprised of Ashley and a two privates, Shepard left them to guard the entrance as she, Garrus and Wrex went deep into the mine. They started down the main passage, which seemed to stretch on forever.

"If we get ambushed, this narrow passage might make things…difficult," Garrus pointed out as they made their way towards a circular door.

"…Yeah…" Shepard mumbled back halfheartedly. Although she did not mention it, she was beginning to feel lightheaded. The moment they entered the shaft, a soft hum began to ring in her ears. While the hum itself was not painful (it was actually strangely pleasant), it seemed to be drawing Shepard's focus away from the present. She found herself having to physically shake away the dizzying phenomena of 'seeing without seeing'; despite the fact that her eyes were open, her mind seemed to be drawing her away from her surroundings.

As they reached the door, Garrus hit the latch and took cover. The sound of Geth and gunfire suddenly filled Shepard's ears, which immediately brought her out of her revere. Crouching as she ran through the door, she took cover under some railing and began returning fire. Charging down the platform and deeper into the cavern was Wrex; she watched as he shot one Geth soldier and swung his arm out, deftly ripping through another unit. Despite his impressive display, the Geth simply kept coming. Seeing that Wrex was quickly becoming outnumbered, Shepard turned to Garrus.

"We need to get down there!"

Together, they made their way toward the Krogan, covering his back while he unloaded his shotgun into two Geth at once. Slowly, their position was encircled.

"Ready to be impressed?" Wrex growled happily to his companions. Smirking, Shepard replied, "_Maybe._ Let's see if we work well together, eh?"

Replacing her assault rifle, Shepard unsheathed a knife and a pistol. Beside her, Garrus popped the heatsink on his rifle.

Within the first few seconds, they knew immediately: _they worked perfectly together. _All seasoned warriors, their movements were made in perfect prediction of each other. As Shepard ripped through Geth, shooting those not close enough to cut, she would duck as Garrus let out a burst of bullets. As he quickly and efficiently took down several enemies at a time, Shepard wove around his back, eliminating those who crept up behind him. Wrex, on the other hand, had begun to glow blue; Shepard, who had not known he was a biotic, did not let the shock distract her. As Wrex lifted several units off the ground, she made quick work of their helplessness. As he slammed them down, Garrus and Shepard leaned against his back, killing the last two units.

As the sound of the last Geth hitting the ground echoed through the cavern, they all seemed to let out a collective breath.

"Well, well. A biotic, huh?" Shepard asked, smiling as she turned to Wrex. "Why didn't you use them against Fist's men?"

"I only use them when necessary. Most Krogan think that biotics are cheating, and prefer to take down an enemy the old fashioned way."

"Huh, that's interesti-ooh," Halfway through her response, Shepard's eyesight seem to fade. The feeling of dizziness returning, she grabbed ahold of the nearest rock face and leaned in for a moment.

"Don't tell me those Geth got the best of you, Shepard," Wrex quipped as the soldier sagged. Shaking her head, she made to stand, but nearly puked when she looked up. The view ahead of her had shifted from the cavern to a long corridor of white sandstone. Blinking rapidly, she collapsed on all fours.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled, kneeling beside her. Quieter, he repeated, "_Shepard. _What's going on?"

"My…my head…the beacon…images…"

"The beacon?" Wrex asked curiously.

"Her team found a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime," Garrus replied without looking up. "Shepard interacted with it…saw things. This might be a side effect."

"This is hardly the time to be collapsing," Wrex advised. "This place is crawling with Geth. Shepard – can you keep going?"

Swallowing, Shepard steeled herself and looked up once more. The cavern had returned. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she shakily got to her feet. "I'll be fine. Let's keep going."

Both Garrus and Wrex gave her unconvinced looks. "I don't know what it is, but I'll be fine. If I keep busy, the stimuli of the moment will keep me focused."

Still looking unconvinced, but aware that they could not convince her otherwise, the duo nodded, following as she led the way through the cavern.

Despite what she said, however, with every step, Shepard was struggling to remain in the present. Here and there, her vision would shift much like the channels on a screen. One moment, she would be walking down a steel walkway in the middle of the mine. The next, a cool breeze fanned gently through her flowing, scarlet robes as she walked through a white sandstone hallway. Soft, warm sunlight lit the corridor, giving it a pure feel. At the end stood…_someone. _Shepard could not make out their details, but with every step, she knew she was growing closer.

And then, she was back in the cavern.

They didn't encounter any Geth as they made their way to a lift. Upon entering, Garrus handled the controls and Wrex acted as a look out while Shepard slumped against the back wall. The lift was old – at least a hundred years – and made its way down slowly.

As it neared the bottom, Shepard felt a pleasant sensation pass through her body; her legs, arms and chest reverberated with warmth, granting her strength. Standing a little straighter, Garrus glimpsed her for a moment, giving her an inquisitive look. Nodding to assure that she was more than fine, she stepped up to the door as the lift finally touched down.

"H-hello?"

Shepard was suddenly aware of her heart drumming rapidly in her chest. The voice came from only a few yards away, where a force field of sorts was glowing softly.

_What the hell is happening to me? _Shepard thought as she moved forward.

"I…uh…_goddess…_is anyone there?"

The way to the force field was partially blocked by a collapsed walkway, and Shepard wove around the debris. Once in view of the glowing blue wall of energy, Shepard stopped short, standing hidden in the shadow of the walkway.

Trapped in a stasis field was an Asari. She looked as though she had been there for many days; her eyes drooped tiredly, and her face betrayed her malnourished state. Somehow, she had managed to find herself trapped behind the force field. Her arms and legs were spread, frozen in place, and she hovered a few feet above the ground.

As Shepard stood in the shadows, only a few feet from making the Asari aware of her presence, her mind began to fit the pieces together.

_A white hallway. Sun lit walls. A woman in blue._

Shepard inhaled sharply. _Blue._ Maleigh's journal had detailed these events down to the very colors. What was happening? Had the Beacon addled her brains to the point of insanity? Was she now hallucinating and seeing patterns where there were none?

Then there were the feelings. Staring at the woman trapped in the force field, Shepard felt something well up inside of her. The last time she had felt this…was when Maleigh was alive. But even then, it hadn't felt this intense so suddenly. Simply staring at the Asari, Shepard felt a pain in her muscles and stomach. She felt irrevocably drawn forward.

And so she walked, stepping out of the shadows so that she now stood before her.

"W-who are you?

Smiling, Shepard replied, "Doctor Liara T'Soni? I'm Commander Shepard – a Council Spectre. Are you okay?"

"I-there are no human Spectres," Liara replied suspiciously. "How do I know you're not with Saren?"

Regaining her confidence, Shepard asked, "I understand your suspicion, doctor. I also understand you have gone without nourishment and rest for several days. I want to help. We're not with Saren," she pointed to the N7 designation on her chest, "and we're certainly not with the Geth. We've fought through several patrols just to get here. _Please, _tell me how to help you."

Liara stared at her, pondering the human. Shepard noticed for the first time that the Asari's breathing was labored. _Her body must be exhausted._

"I…_I don't know,_" Liara replied honestly. "I was studying these ruins when the Geth appeared. I thought I understood how to work the controls to this force field, but...well," Liara blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed, "_here I am._"

"Ruins?" Garrus asked as he and Wrex came into view. "As in, _Prothean _ruins?"

"Y-yes. Eldfell-Ashford Energy has been here for several years, mining for Helium-3 fuel. Their miners stumbled upon this force field, as well as an elevator shaft just beyond, while digging. The Council immediately seized the mine, and the University of Serrice awarded me a grant to study the ruins. When the Geth arrived, I tried to protect myself inside the field…but I believe only Protheans can correctly interact with the controls. It is likely that my DNA set off the defense mechanism that has trapped me here."

"Hmm," Shepard replied, rubbing her chin. Liara stared at her worriedly. Shepard's brief response had not given her tired mind a sense of confidence.

"We're going to search the area – maybe we can figure out a way of setting you free. Will you be okay?"

"Ah, yes, but," she hesitated, "It is highly unlikely that anyone without considerable knowledge of Prothean linguistics and culture will be able to operate their controls. I'm not even sure brute force will prove helpful."

"Don't worry, Blue," Wrex chimed in. "You have no idea what we're capable of."

Liara chuckled nervously, clearly not encouraged by his words. "I-I..._well_…good luck, then. I _do hope_ you figure it out, however unlikely."

Sniffing as she flashed Liara a genuine smile, Shepard replied, "We're gonna do whatever it takes. Just uh…_hang _tight."

Turning to the right, they saw a walkway still largely intact. Making their way to the ground floor, Garrus met Shepard's stride and bumped his shoulder against hers. "_Hang tight?_ Seriously?"

Flashing him a look of mock irritation, she bit back, "Whatever Vakarian. Just wait – I'll catch you in a stupid quote, and we'll see who's snarky then."

Parting ways, the three began searching the nearby research tents for any hint as to how to shut down the force field. As Shepard searched her second tent, she walked out to see Wrex studying an abandoned piece of mining equipment.

"Shepard," he boomed, summoning her closer. "This is a mining laser. These things are supposed to penetrate the hardest materials – it might be the doctor's ticket out."

Studying the laser, Shepard saw that it was in fact a _heavy _mining laser. "Good find, Wrex. I don't want to resort to something like this just yet, though."

"Shepard!" Wrex and Shepard both looked up, seeing that Garrus had walked back towards the walkway. Pointing down, he called, "There's another force field down here. This one has…writing on it. It might be a control panel!"

Slapping Wrex on the shoulder, Shepard moved around him and jogged to the field. In the middle of the blue screen was a series of green circles, which Garrus was attempting to interpret. Each time he touched a circle, however, the blue flashed red, which she took as a bad sign.

"I think the doctor said something about non-Prothean DNA being the problem," Shepard reminded him as he stared intently at the screen. Nodding, he took a step back and studied the dots for a moment longer before turning to search elsewhere.

Despite essentially telling Garrus not to touch the screen, Shepard stayed to investigate the force field. She had never seen anything so advanced anywhere in the galaxy. Not even the Alliance, who allowed N7's to test their classified, cutting-edge equipment, had a force field like this. Moving away from the circles, she reached out and touched it with her hand. The moment her fingers brushed its surface, it was as though hundreds of needles were being pushed into her skull.

Clamping her hands around her head, she stumbled backwards, gasping as images flashed through her mind. Images of death and destruction – the warnings from the Beacon – replayed in her brain in vivid detail. There was something else, however, trying to make itself known amongst the chaos; a pattern. At first, it was as though someone were screaming at her in a language she couldn't understand. But, eventually, understanding burst forth.

_5, 3, 1, 4, 2_

The images stopped suddenly and the pain faded to a dull roar. Swiping at her eyes, Shepard heaved as she straightened. Before her, the circles sat in horizontal order – _five _in a row.

_Could it really be that simple?_

Stepping forward, she touched the circles in the numerical order that had flashed through her mind. Excitement bubbled inside of her as she pushed the last button...only to find that nothing had changed. Pulling her head back slightly in confusion, she attempted the pattern once more. As she punched them again, she drug her fingers against one, and watched as it moved with them. The moment the circle moved, a diagram burst across the screen. Letting go of the circle in shock, she gathered her thoughts and tried the first circle again. As she moved it, the diagram flashed across the screen once more. It was a mess of tangled lines, circles and symbols, none of which Shepard could understand.

Something about it seemed familiar, however, and acting on instinct, she began dragging the circles in the numerical order '5, 3, 1, 4, 2.'

The moment the last circle connected with its symbol, the lines on the screen untangled and ordered themselves neatly on the screen. The force field shimmered for a brief moment, and then turning like shutters, it completely disappeared.

Blinking dazedly at her work, Shepard shook herself into the present and turned towards Garrus and Wrex, who were still searching the research tents for clues. "Hey! I think I found a way in!"

She watched as they walked up hesitantly and peered down towards the now missing field. "The screen is gone…I thought it only responded to Prothean DNA?" Garrus asked as he made his way towards her.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Shepard replied, "Yeah…I don't know. It's gone now, though. We should probably see to the doctor." Shrugging, Garrus and Wrex followed her through the threshold and onto what looked like an elevator. Before they could even ponder how it worked, it began to move on its own accord, bringing them level with Liara.

As they made their way towards her, Liara looked over her shoulder at them.

"How…how did you do that?"

"Well, uh…" Shepard began, not sure how to continue, "It's kind of a long story. I can explain more once you're not in a stasis field and we're not being shot at by Geth."

Reaching for the controls, Shepard made to release her, before Garrus stopped her.

"Shepard…are you sure you want to release her just yet? You do remember that she's Benezia's daughter, right? She could be in league with Saren."

"S-Saren?" Liara asked, a trace of panic in her voice. "I am not with Saren! I don't know why my moth-"

There was a sudden blast that ripped through the barrier, interrupting Liara's defiant reply. A beam of energy burst through the force field, and exploded on a nearby wall, shattering tile and spraying it everywhere.

The blast threw Shepard, Wrex and Garrus backwards, leaving Liara trapped. As the dust cleared, Shepard got to her feet and unsheathed her assault rifle. The moment she was standing, however, the ground beneath her shook violently. Nearby, Wrex and Garrus were standing as well.

"I think someone found the mining laser, Shepard," Wrex coughed as he stepped beside her.

"Uh, guys, _we have company,_" Garrus added as he drew his gun. Marching out of the cloud of smoke and dirt was a Krogan flanked by Geth.

"H-he's Saren's agent," Liara whispered. "I initiated the stasis field when he came looking for me. He's been looking for a way to extract me for days."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Shepard stepped between Liara's still frozen body and the Krogan, attempting to make it clear that she was not going anywhere.

"A most unwise choice, Human," the Krogan said as he drew nearer. "Hand over the doctor, and I might allow you to leave here…_mostly _unharmed."

"_What a charming offer,_" Shepard replied sarcastically. "_No deal_. She's under my protection. If you intend to take her, you'll have to go through us."

"Tut tut," the Krogan responded in mock disappointment. "You Humans were never very bright." Drawing his shotgun, he turned to the Geth and said, "Kill them. Spare the Asari if you can…if not, _no matter."_

That was when Shepard felt it – the roar within her to protect _her own_. Emitting a low growl, Shepard charged forth, drawing the fire of the Geth. Wrex and Garrus quickly moved forward to cover her, and began picking off the units that blocked her way to the Krogan.

Reaching a Geth unit, Shepard planted her boot in its chest, kicking it backwards. In the same moment, she drew a blade from her boot. Spinning, she out her other arm, which was still carrying her assault rifle, just in time to catch the bladed tip of the Krogan's shotgun. Blocking the thrust with her rifle, she spun even lower, slashing at his knees. The Krogan roared angrily, and lashed out with his leg, catching Shepard in the stomach. She flew backwards, and landed in a roll, which she immediately recovered from. Rushing back in, zigzagging to and fro, she threw her gun at the Krogan, who reached up to block it. As he did, she dropped and skidded in just in time to narrowly avoid a blast from his gun.

Sliding forward, Shepard thrust her knife into the Krogan's worthless armor, pushing it in to the hilt. Rolling away, she hurried to her assault rifle as he stumbled back, groping for the hilt of the knife. She immediately unleashed a spray of bullets, which ripped through his crest and killed him instantly. As he dropped to the floor, Shepard lay back, catching her breath and holding her midsection. The Krogan's kick had likely broken several ribs.

"Are you okay?" Liara asked timidly from her stasis field. Realizing that she was still frozen, Shepard snapped to a sitting position, wincing at the pain of the sudden movement. Garrus stepped forward and offered her a hand as Wrex looked over the dead Krogan.

Shuffling towards the controls, Shepard released Liara, who dropped suddenly to the floor. As Shepard turned to help Liara up, the ground trembled violently beneath their feet for the second time.

"What was that?" Garrus asked cautiously.

"Was that…did they use a mining laser to destroy the force field?" Liara asked.

"I think so," Shepard responded, realizing where Liara's train of thought was going.

"It might have-"

"Triggered a seismic event?"

"I believe so," Liara replied fearfully.

The ground rumbled once more, this time accompanied by falling dust and rocks. The mine was going to collapse. Turning to Wrex, Shepard shouted, "Wrex! We need to get on the elevator now! Let's go!"

Activating the elevator, they waited with bated breath as the platform shuddered beneath them. Here and there, it seemed to teeter as the falling rocks became increasingly larger. As they finally neared the top, Shepard heard a faint cracking noise above her. Lifting her gaze, she saw fault lines creeping across the ceiling's rock face.

The cracking grew louder before the sound of something shifting boomed overhead. Turning, she saw that a large boulder was slowly loosing itself from the ceiling, preparing to crash into their elevator. Shepard then pointed towards the fast approaching exit and shouted, "GO!"

They all ran to the edge of the platform, waiting anxiously for the exit to get closer. The moment they arrived, the boulder finally freed itself, and they threw themselves onto solid ground at the last second. The platform flipped as the weight crashed onto one side, ripping it free of its restraints. The shaft crumbled as the platform plummeted to the bottom.

Not wasting any time, Shepard scrambled to her feet and ran to Liara, who was fighting exhaustion as she stood. Together, they all began running through the slowly crumbling rock corridor. Garrus and Wrex led the charge out, with Shepard bringing up the rear; every time Liara's muscles seemed as though they were about to give out, she would push her forward. After several turns and collapsing walkways, they reached the final stretch. Pushing her body with everything she had, she urged Liara on, diving forward to throw her outside as the corridor finally collapsed.

Coughing, Shepard untangled herself from Liara and stumbled down the walkway.

"Commander!"

Looking up, Shepard saw Kaidan running towards her. "Commander, we felt the tremors but couldn't reach you on the comm. Are you alright?"

"Uh…..yes. Call the Normandy, lieutenant. We need a pick up."

And with that, she sagged into Kaidan's arms.


End file.
